et si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité
by surimi
Summary: quand hermione descend tard le soir dans la salle commune de gryffondor, il lui arrive des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer... pour savoir quoi, cliquez!
1. Default Chapter

_disclaimer: vous savez quoi, j'ai la flemme_

_Nde Surimi: ceci n'est pas de moi, c'est la fic de ma coooooopine milka! à qui j'ai dédicacé beaucoup de mes fics. elle m'a demandé de lui publier sur mon compte, ce que je fais... bisous mon chocolat!_

_auteure: MILKA_

_pairing: HG/RW, allusion à un HP/CC_

_résumé: quand hermione descend tard le soir dans la salle commune de gryffondor, il lui arrive des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer... pour savoir quoi, lisez!_

_dédicace:je dedie cette fic à une fille tro folle, en mal ... euh ... jallai dire en mal d'amour, mais c surtout en mal de sexe (sa sdi sa!). enfin bref je dedi cette fic a ma petite surimi que jadore, et qui est celibataire depui tro longtem!courage poule toi aussi tu va trouver l'amour! ( Commentaire de surimi: dites-le, elle est cruelle avec moi... et moi qui lui rend service... sigh je suis une incomprise)_

**Chapitre 1**

**Et si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité !**

L'escalier qui donnait sur la grande salle des Gryffondors était anormalement étroit quand Hermione descendit du dortoir des filles. Peut être était-ce la nuit qui lui donnait cet aspect si inquiétant, ou peut être était-ce l'orage qui a chaque éclair semblait déformé les dimensions habituelles de l'escalier.

Hermione réussie cependant à atteindre la salle commune. Le feu était étincelant, et il n'avait jamais brûlé aussi fort. « Trop fort » pensa hermione. Elle remarqua que le feu aussi était déformé ! Lentement elle s'approcha des fauteuils tournés vers la cheminé, elle voulait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil gauche lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un !

« Ron !» s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix étrangement lointaine.

La tignasse rousse de Ron tourna lentement dans la direction d'Hermione. Son visage était si beau à la lumière du feu. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi beau, mais surtout aussi sensuel ! Hermione fit soudain parcourue d'un indescriptible frisson ! Ce n'était pas le genre de frisson que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a froid ou chaud, ni même le genre de frisson qu'on ressent après un chatouillement. Non. C'était autre chose. Ce frisson venait du plus profond de son cœur et de son âme ! C'était un frisson de passion, un frisson d'amour !

Hermione eu a peine le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle fit un énorme bond !

Il lui fallu quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle et pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans son lit !

Une goutte de sueur dégoulinait sur son front humide ! Tout son corps fut a nouveau parcouru d'un frisson, un frisson de froid cette fois. Elle essaya de se réchauffer en remontant ses couvertures jusqu'au nez.

Ce rêve l'avait vraiment troublé ! C'est comme si tout était réelle, comme si elle l'avait vraiment vécu, mais en même temps, tout était finalement si irréaliste ! C'est vrai après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti sa pour Ron, o non jamais !

L'orage semblait être encore plus fort que dans son rêve ! En effet la pluie taper contre les carreaux dans un fracas qui aurait du réveiller tout lmonde. Or ce n'était pas lcas, toutes les filles du dortoir dormaient bien gentiment. Seul Hermione, enfui sous les couvertures, et pris d'étranges convulsions, était éveillait. A chaque éclair Hermione regardait automatiquement vers la porte du dortoir. Elle était prise d'une envi, plus encore, d'un besoin, de se rendre dans la salle commune. Sans oser se l'avouer, elle espérait bien évidemment y retrouver Ron. Dans un dernier dialogue intérieur avec elle même, elle essaya de se convaincre que tout ceci n'avait aucune importance, que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve mais surtout qu'elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour son ami Ron. « _Oui c vrai après tout, Ron est mon ami, oui c'est ça, nous sommes ami ! Et uniquement ça ! Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous, d'ailleurs je nveux pas qu'il y ai autre chose entre nous ! »_

Cependant Hermione ne put rester dans son lit plus longtemps. Sans même réfléchir, elle se leva brusquement, rejetant violemment ses couvertures par terre. Elle se leva si vite qu'elle fut étourdit pendant plusieurs secondes ! Le temps de se remettre, elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait debout ! C'était comme si elle s'était lever contre sa volonté, ou plutôt, avec tellement de volonté, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était lever !

« _O est puis maintenant que je suis debout pourquoi ne pas descendre voir ! C'est vrai après tout, sa ncoûte rien, il n'y ai sûrement pas ». (_Intérieurement elle espérait tout le contraire !)

Elle commença à avancer vers la porte.

C'était pire que dans son rêve ! Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle avait même du mal à avancer. Elle m'était ça sur le dos de la fatigue bien sur ! (C'est vrai après tout il était 3h30 du matin ! bon très bien, mettons sa sur le dos de la fatigue !)

Après avoir franchit la porte elle entama la descente des escaliers. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra soudain lorsqu'elle vit que le feu de la salle commune était allumé ! Des ombres argentés ondulaient gracieusement sur les murs des escaliers ! Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du feu l'envahir même à cette distance. Comme dans son rêve, le feu brûlait de façon presque surnaturelle. Il brûlait vraiment très fort. « _C'est le feu de la passion ! » _dit une voix dans sa tête. _« Chute »_ se répondit elle a elle même !

Hermione retenait son souffle, elle s'attendait à voir Ron d'une seconde à l'autre alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer lentement vers les fauteuils.

Ce fut une terrible déception lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait personne ! Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et laissa échapper un très long soupir. Elle était soulagée certes, (et déçu même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer) mais elle se sentait surtout terriblement ridicule ! Comment avait-elle pu avoir ce genre de pensée envers Ron. C'est vrai, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte combien c'était stupide et insensé.

« Hermione » dit soudain une voix derrière elle.

Hermione n'osa même pas se retourner. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Ron et elle rester paralysé au fond du fauteuil. Elle pensa un instant faire semblant de dormir, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à fermer les yeux ! Elle ne respirait même plus, elle sentait juste son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

La tête de Ron apparu finalement à sa droite. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil placé en face d'hermione. Il semblait intrigué, voir même inquiet pour Hermione, qui a force de retenir sa respiration commençait à devenir rouge écarlate.

« Ron » s'exclama t-elle finalement. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle se demanda un instant si c'est elle qui avait parlait.

« Est-ce que sava ? » demanda Ron intriguait. « Tu est fiévreuse ? »

« OUI, c'est ça, tout à fait… je suis fiévreuse…. C'est ça, donc je vais, …je vais…remonter me coucher » dit elle tout en se levant et en commençant a marché à reculons vers les escaliers. Elle aurait voulu courir mais ses jambes n'obéissaient pas. Soudain, elle se figea sur place.

C'était comme dans son rêve ! Elle se trouvait à mi-chemin entre les fauteuils et les escaliers, et Ron était assis dans un de ces fauteuils, la tête tourné vers elle, la fixant du regard. Comme il y a quelques minutes dans son rêve, elle pensa combien il était beau ce soir. Elle ressenti également ce même frisson. L'indescriptible frisson qui lui hérissa les poils, des orteils jusqu'au coup. (Pendant un cour instant Hermione eu même peur que ses cheveux s'hérissent de la même façon !)

« Hermione…euh… viens t'asseoir sil te plait. » demanda Ron à Hermione qui mis un certain temps à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Sa seule envie était de quitter cette pièce au plus vite et pourtant en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire elle avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait auparavant.

Ron semblait soudainement extrêmement gêné.

« Voilà, euh, je nsais pas vraiment par ou commencer… »

« Euh …Ron, » préféra l'interrompre Hermione « tu sais, il est très tard, je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de notre part de rejoindre nos lits respectifs afin d'essayer de dormir et d'essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire. »

Hermione se figea sur place de nouveau. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que Ron n'ait pas fais attention. (Tu peux toujours courir Hermione !)

« Oublier quelle histoire? » demanda Ron intrigué.

Hermione se doutait que tout ce qu'elle dirait ne servirait a rien, elle décida finalement de ne même pas répondre à la question !

Ron ne levait pas ses yeux de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Mais Hermione faisait tout pour le fuir, en effet elle portait soudainement un grand intérêt au livre « l'amour entre sorcier. Tout ce que vous n'avez jamais osé demander ! » posé sur la table. (_quoiiiiiiiii ! l'amour entre sorcier. Tout ce que vous n'avez jamais osé demander !C'est une blague_ pensa Hermione, détournant immédiatement son regard du bouquin.) Ron reprit la parole.

« Très bien avant tout je voudrais te dire que ce que je m'apprête a te dire, est assez…pas facile de quesque jveux dire bizarre… ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il c'était aperçu combien il était troublait et combien il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux surtout ! Hermione fut aussi surprise que lui.

Un long silence tomba alors dans la salle commune. Plutôt, un long silence s'installa entre Ron et Hermione, parce que dans la salle commune ce n'était pas vraiment le silence ! On entendait le crépitement du feu, la pluie contre les carreaux et des grondements de tonnerre. Tout ceci, ajouter au battement de cœur de Hermione qu'elle n'entendait que trop dans son fort intérieur faisait à son goût un sacré fracas !

Cependant tous ces bruits disparurent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ron. Tout semblait alors très lointain.

Ils se fixaient, chacun plongeant son regard au plus profond de l'autre. Sans même sans apercevoir Hermione commençait lentement à se rapprocher de Ron. Ce dernier faisait la même chose de son côté, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione sentait le souffle chaud de Ron sur sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Alors Ron se mit à caresser son visage avec sa main droite Tendrement leurs lèvres commencèrent à s'effleurer tout d'abord, puis elles finirent par se coller l'une contre l'autre. Les lèvres chaudes de Ron embrassaient la lèvre supérieure de Hermione qui timidement lui rendait ses baisers. Elle ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche espérant y accueillir la langue de Ron, se dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il la glissa lentement à la recherche de celle d'Hermione. Ainsi leurs langues commencèrent par se toucher à plusieurs reprises pour finalement entamer une danse étourdissante. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent cependant quelques secondes après. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à trembler. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle retomba dans ceux de Ron, qui paraissait aussi perturbé qu'elle. Il lui donna un dernier baiser furtif avant de se précipiter à toute vitesse vers le dortoir des garçons.

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie ; courir rattraper Ron afin de lui donner un baiser tout aussi enflammé.

_a suivre..._

_note de surimi: reviewez, ça lui fera plaisir... c'est sa première fic!_


	2. chapitre 2

_**RAR+Note de l'auteure**_

_Salut tous ceux qui on eu le courage de lire le premier chapitre de ma fic jusqu'au bout! Vos reviews mon vraiment fait plaisir ; demandez à surimi, quand elle m'a annoncé au CDI que j'avais 5 reviews ( !) je m'suis mis à sauter de joie sur ma chaise :-)). MERCI MERCI MERCI à tous !(un quatrième merci à **aminteitha** ; ta review ma bcp touché J)_

_**Servane** tu as pu le remarquer je suis plus que fâchée avec la langue française ! Ce qui est d'ailleurs intolérable vu que je suis en L …..(shame on you milka !) Mais je compte sur ma beta, Surimi, pour me corriger un peu avant de publier la suite. En tous cas s'il vous plaît excusez moi mes horribles fautes ! _

_**Darkiliane,** concernant Cho Chang ….. tu as entièrement raison ! Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un sort terrible la concernant ! Je l'a hait profondément également. J'ai eu du mal à la mettre avec Harry dans ma fic !(je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai est mis ensemble d'ailleurs !)Bref j'ai fini hier les cinq autres chapitres de ma fic, mais je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais pas modifier deux trois truc concernant Cho….(à suivre !)_

_**Loufette **ça m'a fait plaisir que tu apprécie l'idée du rêve, en fait j'adore les rêves, tout les matins je me réveille et je me souviens généralement de ce dont j'ai rêvé (demander à Surimi je lui raconte la plupart d'entre eux, complètement loufoque d'ailleurs !) c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé ma fic par un rêve. _

_**Anacofleb** tu as eu des frissons en lisant ma fic, je suis surprise (mais enchantée avant tout !) je n'pensais vraiment pas que ma fic plairait autant, et encore moins qu'elle provoquerait des frissons ! Merci à toi bisous._

_Tant qu'au baiser, **Emma et Danaé**, je n'pouvais l'imaginer autrement qu'avec un Ron fuyant à toute jambes ! j'ignore bien pourquoi d'ailleurs mais je trouve que Ron s'affole un peu pour un rien et c'est pour cette raison qu'il part, plutôt que de paniquer et de s'évanouir devant Hermione !(après un baiser avouez que ça ne l'fait pas trop !)_

_Encore merci pour vos encouragements à tous, si je continu à recevoir des reviews aussi cool j'écrirais peut-être d'autres fics…. Gros bisous à vous tous ! (J'espère que mon deuxième chapitre vous plaira)_

_**Note de surimi:**donc, pour ma propre défense, je dirais que le premier chapitre a été publier sans que je le corrige, voilà le pourquoi des fautes. ce second chap est corrigé, mais si vous déceler des fautes qui auraient échappé à mes magnifiques yeux bleus-gris totalement myopes, veuillez m'en excuser, mais je corrige beaucoup moins bien sous la pression d'une milka sur msn qui vous demande toutes les cinq minutes si vous avez enfin publier son chap! sinon, je confirme, milka était presque pareil à moi (c'est à dire surexcité) quand je lui ai appris pour ces reviews, et une milka qui me ressemble, ça fait peur je vous jure, je vois pas comment elle et cyn' font pour me supporter, honnètement. bref, voici le second volet de "la saga des je t'aime, moi non plus à la hermione et ron"... non, c'est pas ça le titre... " et si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité"? c'est mieux. kisss de la béta_

_merci encore à **vava cracra, castel, aminteitha, darkiliane, loufette, vinvin, anacofleb, dinou, servane, emma et danaé **pour leurs reviews..._

Chapitre deux

Les mecs sont tous les mêmes !

Le lendemain matin Hermione n'était absolument pas motivée pour se lever ! Le mardi était sa journée préférée pourtant car elle avait arithmancie et cours de métamorphose, ses matières favorites, mais là, métamorphoser une trousse en téléphone portable pour passer des appels longues distance à Krum ne l'attirait pas du tout ! Elle aurait mille fois préféré passer sa journée au chaud dans ses couvertures, à boire un bon chocolat chaud et à regarder la pluie tomber sur les carreaux du dortoir ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper des cours, ils étaient en cinquième années et les examens de fin d'année, les BUSES, devaient sûrement être très difficiles, même pour une élève brillante comme Hermione.

Finalement elle se leva, totalement paniqué à la pensée de ce que serait sa journée : aujourd'hui elle allait devoir affronter Ron ! Elle y avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit et était finalement resté sur l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle devait parler et s'expliquer avec lui. Mais là, face à cette terrible journée qui s'annonçait, tout son courage s'évanoui d'un seul coup. S'il avait été matériel on aurait pu le voir se précipiter vers la fenêtre et se jeter dans le vide ! Non en fait elle avait tout simplement changer d'avis, et là, à cet instant, elle pensait que ce serait mieux si elle ignorait totalement « l'incident » d'hier soir, et si elle faisait comme si de rien était face à Ron !

Résignée (et un peu obligée on va dire !) Hermione s'habilla avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Par chance il n'y avait pas Ron ! Mais il était à coup sûr dans la grande salle.

Hermione avait vu juste, le garçon à la tignasse rousse parlait à Harry, à la table des Gryffondor. Alors que tout le monde prenait le petit-déjeuner, lui, n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre une assiette ! « Oh mon Dieu! » s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle s'apprêter a rentrer dans la grande salle. (Elle l'avait dit tout haut tellement l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avait était soudaine !) Elle avait pensé à Harry. C'est vrai peut-être que Ron était en train de tout lui raconter, et si c'était le cas, Harry ne cesserait de la harceler pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de s'expliquer avec Ron. Et puis que penserait-il ? C'est vrai ils étaient un groupe de trois amis, et la soudainement deux d'entre eux s'embrassaient ! Est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ? Pas que Ron ai embrassé Hermione non, mais qu'ils aient « brisé » leur trio pour finalement se mettre en couple et que lui se retrouve à porter la chandelle (même s'il sortait avec Cho, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur trio)

_« Houlà Hermione ressaisit-toi bon sang ! Tu as juste embrassé Ron, cela ne veut pas dire que vous formez un couple maintenant ! Enfin j'en sais rien… »_

Elle du interrompre ce dialogue avec elle-même parce qu'elle venait d'atteindre le niveau de Ron et d'Harry. D'un air _parfaitement naturel_ elle s'assit à coté d'Harry, Ron était en face d'eux. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler comme jamais ! _« Merde! Pourquoi faut-il que tu rougisses! »_

« Ca va Hermione ? » demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

Son ton lui indiquait que Ron ne lui avait rien dit du « malencontreux dérapage de lèvres » qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, entre elle et Ron. Parce que si Harry avait été au courant, il aurait su tout de suite pourquoi elle avait soudainement pris une couleur rouge écarlate, et il ne se serait pas inquiété pour elle mais lui aurait lancé un petit pic façon Potter à la figure.

« Ca va, je vais….très bien ! …. Et toi ? »

« Ca va ! Sauf que Cho m'a encore fait une crise hier soir ! »

« Oh ! Encore ! Elle se déchaîne cette semaine ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

« Elle me harcèle pour que j'aille passer les vacances de noël avec elle ! »

« Les vacances de noël ? » s'étonna Hermione qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Ron.

« Oui, les vacances de noël, elle va les passer à Londres chez son grand-père et elle dit qu'elle va s'ennuyer, donc elle veux que je l'accompagne pour qu'on passe les fêtes ensembles ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis mon vieux, t'es cuit ! C'est autre chose qu'elle veut … » intervient Ron

« Ron ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Cho d'accord !(C'est fou ce que Harry était convainquant quand il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait !) Et puis de toute façon, continua t-il, avec Voldemort de retour Dumbledore ne me laissera jamais y aller… mais ça elle ne veut pas le comprendre. Pffff comme si c'était ma faute à moi !»

« Euh Harry, je te plains, parce que Cho ne lâchera pas l'affaire et que, je te rappelles, les vacances de noël sont dans plus d'un mois ! Donc elle va te harceler encore longtemps ! Pourquoi elle te prend la tête avec ça maintenant ! » dit Hermione outrée.

« Bin, Cho est plutôt du genre prévoyante tu vois ! »

« Je dirais qu'elle est plutôt du genre chieuse tu vois ! » ajouta Ron

« Bon arrêtons de parler de Cho et de ses crises de folies. Et vous, vous en êtes où ? »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Ron qui devint soudain tout pâle et qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir

Hermione tant qu'à elle, était entrain de s'étouffer avec son muffin au chocolat.

« De …de quoi tu parles ? » réussit-elle à articuler avec un ton affolé.

« Bin, vous, vous en êtes où ? Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de petit copain ou de petite copine ? »

« Oooh ! Euh…non, toujours célibataire » répondit Hermione.

« Et moi … j'ais peut-être quelqu'un en vue… »

Si Hermione avait été debout à cet instant, elle se serait sûrement retrouvée allongé par terre dans la seconde ! Est-ce que Ron parlait d'elle ? C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi pas ! Il l'avait embrassé, c'est qu'elle lui plaisait, peut-être même que secrètement il l'aimait ! Intérieurement cette idée la remplissait de joie sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer.

« Et bien Ron ne nous fait pas languir, dit nous qui est cette mystérieuse fille ?... » demanda Harry

« oh elle n'est pas si mystérieuse, vous la connaissait en fait, euh surtout toi Harry ! C'est ….c'est Maya ….la sœur de Cho »

Hermione se leva d'un bon, en une seconde elle avait quitté la grande salle. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans les couloirs du château. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui fasse si mal ? Pourquoi les paroles de Ron avaient retenti en elle aussi violemment qu'une bombe atomique ! Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que Ron l'avait embrassé la nuit dernière, si c'était pour lui apprendre le lendemain qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue !Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Avait-il menti ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à cette Maya ? Peut-être qu'il avait dit ce nom au hasard pour ne pas avouer à Harry que c'était Hermione qu'il avait en tête !

_« Oh mais tu divagues complètement Hermione ! Tu es trop stupide ma fille ! Comment as-tu pu une seul seconde t'imaginer que tu plaisais à quelqu'un comme Ron. Il t'a embrassé et alors ?Qu'est ce que sa signifie hein ? Rien du tout apparemment ! …… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait autant de mal ?» _

Elle quitta le château pour se diriger vers le terrain de quidditch. Elle marchait lentement sous la pluie, ses larmes se mélangeant aux fines gouttelettes d'eau douce qui caressaient son visage. Elle arriva au gigantesque terrain de quidditch, les nuages cachés le haut des tours qui jouaient rôles de gradins. Elle leva la tête vers les cieux puis ouvris ses lèvres afin de recueillir quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche dans sa bouche. Elles tendit les bras et se mit à tourner le plus vite possible sur elle-même. Elle voulait tout oublier. Le tournis s'empara d'elle rapidement et elle s'effondra au sol. Couché, seule, en plein milieu du terrain de quidditch, la sensation du baiser de Ron sur ses lèvres revint violemment en sa mémoire. C'était son premier baiser. Et franchement elle l'avait trouvé très réussi, ce souvenir resterait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, même si à cet instant elle aurait bien voulu qu'il disparaisse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« oh tu es là Hermione ? Où étais …. ?»

Harry coupa net sa question lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Hermione. Il était maintenant 5h30 de l'après-midi et Hermione était restée introuvable toute la journée. Elle était restée sous la pluie et avait une tête de déterrée ! Trempée jusqu'au os, elle grelottait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ! La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. A trop réfléchir on fini par perdre la notion du temps. Elle était restée toute la journée sur le terrain de quidditch, s'amusant à se déplacer entre les gradins, et la seule chose qui était ressorti de sa réflexion à propos de Ron, c'était qu'elle en était amoureuse.

Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, et surtout il était temps qu'elle se rende à l'évidence et qu'elle accepte ses sentiments. Elle aimait Ron.

Harry était avec Ron dans la salle commune de leur maison. Ils travaillaient sur un devoir que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné ; _Comment confectionner un filtre d'amour ? Comment l'utiliser sur la personne de votre choix ? Et quelles en sont les conséquences ? _

Ceci ramena Hermione à la réalité : elle avait loupé tout les cours de la journée ! Qu'allait t-elle dire aux professeurs ? En fait à cet instant, elle s'en foutait ! Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle aille prendre une bonne douche pour se réchauffer, ce qu'elle fit sans perdre un instant. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Harry, elle ne leur adressa même aucun regard.

La tristesse qu'Hermione avait ressentie face aux paroles, effet boulet de canon, de Ron, s'était évanouie. En fait elle s'était transformée en colère. Elle en voulait tellement à Ron de ce qu'il avait fait ! Même si elle l'aimait et que ce baiser lui avait plût, elle aurait de loin préféré ne jamais l'embrasser si c'était finalement pour en rester là avec lui, pire encore, si c'était finalement pour qu'il sorte avec une autre fille ! Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire la gueule pendant un sacré bout de temps. Peu importe ce qu'il penserait.

Ainsi l'ambiance durant le dîner était plutôt tendu.

« Hermione s'il te plaît dis nous ce qui n'vas pas … » insistait Harry qui s'inquiétait vraiment de voir son amie dans cet état.

« Je t'ai dit que tout allait très bien ! Arrêtes de toujours tout dramatiser »

« Et toi arrêtes de m'envoyer péter depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu as loupé les cours aujourd'hui et on ne sait même pas où tu étais ! C'est normale qu'on se fasse du soucis pour toi ! »

Harry parlait au nom de Ron également, mais en fait Ron ne paraissait pas tellement inquiet. Il avait plutôt l'air embarrassé, il comprenait sûrement qu'Hermione était dans cet état là à cause de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne la questionnait pas. Peut-être même qu'il culpabilisait !

En tout cas c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'était pas très agréable avec Harry depuis tout à l'heure elle l'envoyait effectivement peter comme il l'avait si bien dit ! «_ Ce n'est pas très sympa de passer mes nerfs sur Harry, il n'y est pour rien après tout ! _» pensa Hermione.

« Excuse moi Harry » finit-elle par dire.

Et là il lui vint une idée, elle allait s'arranger pour faire culpabilisé Ron ! Tout dans les sous-entendu bien sur, Harry ne devait ce douter de rien.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, ce matin nous parlions tout les trois et d'un coup je me suis senti très mal. En fait c'est parce que je me rappelais d'un rêve que j'avais fait la veille. Il était super et j'ai été vraiment déçu ce matin de voir que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. Puis un abruti, ignorant des choses de la vie, doublé d'un illettrisme irrécupérable m'a rappelé ce rêve ce matin, d'où ma violente réaction. »

« Laisse moi deviner l'illettré c'est moi n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama Ron sur un ton agressif. Pour la première fois depuis leur baiser leurs regards se croisèrent. Ron avait l'air très énervé, il en voulait probablement à Hermione pour cette remarque pleine de sarcasme. Tant qu'à Hermione son regard disait plutôt « tu n'est qu'un pauvre idiot Ron ! »

« Effectivement tu as deviné, tu n'est peut-être pas si bête après tout ! »

Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à lui parler si méchamment, elle se vengeait et se libérait de tous ses sentiments douloureux qui s'étaient accumulés durant la journée.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre » interrompit Harry

« Il n'y a rien a suivre, ton meilleur ami Harry est le pire des crétins, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! »

« OOh et il faut aussi que tu saches Harry que ta meilleure amie et la pire des pestes, … et que quand elle a ses règles elle disjoncte totalement ! »

« JE N'AI PAS MES REGLES ESPECE DE PETIT VERMISSEAU PUANT! Et puis de toute façon tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Mais si tu veux le savoir et bien tu peux toujours aller le demander à TA Mya…ou Maya peut importe un nom complètement ridicule, peut-être qu'elle voudra bien t'expliquer et que tu t'endormiras moins bête ce soir ! Et je lui souhaite bien du courage avec un petit ami comme toi…»

Sur ces mots, Hermione qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses paroles, se leva d'un bon et quitta la grande salle, avant même d'avoir mangé quelque chose.

Bon d'accord elle avait ses règles, ET ALORS !

Exaspérée Hermione se coucha, le ventre vide (elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée !) Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir dit toutes ses méchancetés à Ron, même si ça lui avait fait du bien sur le moment, elle ne devait pas s'habituer à prendre Ron pour son défouloir mensuel ! Mais là c'était différent tout de même ! Elle avait bien le droit de se venger un peu du comportement plus que contestable qu'avait eu Ron envers elle. De quel droit ce permettait t-il de briser son petit cœur fragile. C'est vrai c'est fragile c'est chose là, faut pas jouer avec !(_petit clin d'œil à Surimi !_).

Bref, après avoir passé la journée la plus terrible de sa vie Hermione fini par s'endormir avec comme seul espoir celui de ne pas voir apparaître le visage du beau rouquin dans ses rêves.

_a suivre..._

_review!_


	3. chapitre 3

_Réponses aux reviews_

_Salut **Emma & Danaé **je vous remercie pour votre deuxième review, je suis contente que mon second chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère que vous aimerait autant mon troisième. _

_**Missannie ; **tu t'es beaucoup questionné sur la réaction de Ron, comme beaucoup de personne j'imagine, mais il faudra attendre les chapitres suivants pour être fixé (j'adore faire mijoter les lecteurs !mais une fic ou y a un peu de suspense c'est mieux non ?au moins on attend les suites avec impatience !)Je peux juste dire, à toi et à** Sherazade63** et **Loufette,** que Ron n'est pas le goujat qu'il paraît être … mais j'n'en dit pas plus… bisous vous trois._

_**Vava cracra **; Avant tout je te remercie pour ta deuxième review ! C'est bien que tu t'intéresses aux réactions des personnages, concernant celles d'Hermione elle réagit de la sorte principalement parce qu'elle est amoureuse mais comme tu l'as dit ça n'explique pas tout. En réalité je me suis légèrement inspirée d'une de mes histoires d'amour et c'est mes propres réactions qui ont pris le dessus sur celles d'Hermione ! Les pensées d'Hermione ressemblent aux miennes et vu qu'elles sont en véritable pagaille dans ma tête je suppose que s'nest pas facile à suivre ou à comprendre ! Puis Hermione à 15 ans dans cette fic, c'est une adolescente et c'est pour cette raison que ces réactions sont plutôt excessifs. (Mais il est vrai que la Hermione que nous connaissons à travers les livres de J.K Rowling n'aurait probablement pas réagi comme ça face à cette situation.) Concernant les réactions de Ron je n'peux pas en parler, mais tu auras la réponse dans le dernier chapitre…. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, gros bisous à toi et encore merci._

_**Aminteitha **merci à toi aussi pour ta deuxième review. Les cours de rattrapages c'est une bonne idée, et il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard qu'on devrait les inventer !(non mais c'est vrai, y en à certains dans le monde des moldus qui en auraient bien besoin !)_

_**Servane** je déteste la sœur de Cho autant que toi (c'est pour ça que je lui ai choisi un nom que je déteste ; Maya … avouez qu'il y a mieux !) Pareil pour Cho, je ne la supporte pas et ce depuis le troisième bouquin également ! Biz_

_**Virg05** jte dit un MEGA GIGA MERCI, ta review ma fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles (même si cette expression n'existe probablement pas / )_

_Toi aussi **Emustang** tu m'a fait beaucoup rire ; tu as laissé deux reviews dans la même journée lool ! merci tes review sont cool, j'ai adoré._

_Un gros merci également à **SpiritsGina** (Nina dite Gina lol). Avec ta review ça me fait 22 reviews, je n'm'en plains pas c'est génial (grand sourire !) mais je voulais vous dire de vite m'écrire d'autre reviews parce que j'ai horreur du chiffre 22 !(ne m'demandez pas pourquoi j'en sais rien !)_

_Pour les fautes d'orthographes je m'excuse de nouveau auprès d'**Oceana-666**, je suis impardonnable (j'ai vraiment honte !). Heureusement que ma beta est là pour les corriger un peu, d'où la baisse des fautes dans le deuxième chapitre ! (Merci encore Surimi chérie !)_

_Voila, J'vous embrasse tous, merci mille fois pour vos reviews, vous êtes sincèrement GENIAUX ! GROS BISOUSSSSSSSSSSS à chacun de vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon troisième chapitre, il est disons légèrement plus chaud que les précédents (en fait plus on avance dans la fic plus c'est chaud, ma beta a même insistée pour que je fasses un lemon dans mon dernier chapitre, ce que j'ai fait! (je n'peux rien lui refuser !mais je n'vous dit pas entre qui et qui sinon ce serait pas drôle !) ça faudra patienter un peu avant qu'on le publie !) N'oubliez pas de me laisser pleins de reviews (plus il y en aura plus je publierais mon prochain chapitre rapidement ;-)) Merci d'avance !_

_note de Surimi: je sais je sais je suis chieuse mais vu que Milka à parlé de moi dans ses RAR... enfin bref. je tiens avant tout à dire que si je n'avais pas été là pour la motiver à monter la température dans cette fic, elle aurait sûrement été ennuyeuse (nan, je ne suis pas obsédée!) et puis vu que je la publie sur mon nom, j'estimais normal que ma marque de fabrique soit légèrement visible (argh, la mauvaise foi, su'! chut, simon (clin d'oeil à milka)) enfin, pour votre plus grand plaisir: le chap, corrigé par moaaaa, et attention, rating pas trop M mais tout de même un peu!_

Chapitre 3

Douce nuit, tendre nuit

Hermione avait loupé les cours la journée précédente, et il semblait bien qu'elle allait faire de même aujourd'hui. En effet elle s'était réveillée grelottante de fièvre !Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe toute une journée sous la pluie ! Ainsi dès le matin Hermione qui avait tant bien que mal réussi à sortir de ses couvertures se dirigea directement à l'infirmerie !

(Je vous passe la description d'une Hermione à moitié réveillée, se trimbalant en pyjama dans les couloirs ! Il faut dire qu'avec ses couvertures sur les épaules et ses cheveux hérissés elle ressemblait plus à un dromadaire et elle ne passa pas inaperçue ! Heureusement qu'elle était assez ensuquée pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était train de se prendre la honte de sa vie !)

Elle réussi cependant à atteindre l'infirmerie avant de s'écrouler au sol devant une madame Pomfresh au teint livide, complètement affolée et qui semblait murmurer quelque chose du style « Ô mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé à cette pauvre petite ! »

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, Harry se trouvait à ses côtés. Bizarrement avant de comprendre que Harry était là, Hermione compris que Ron lui n'y était pas !

« Salut Hermione. Quand j'ai entendu des deuxièmes années parler d'une fille complètement ridicule qui se baladait dans les couloirs en pyjama et avec des chaussons à tête d'hippogriffe je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi ! Donc je suis venu voir comment tu allais ! Comment tu vas ? » Lui sortit Harry avec un sourire resplendissant.

Il fallu du temps à Hermione pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, mais quand elle retrouva ses esprits, elle prit conscience de l'allure complètement loufoque qu'elle devait arborer lors de son défilé de haute couture à travers le château.

« Quelle horreur! » finit-elle par dire avec un ton plus que plaignant.

« Ô mais ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione personne ne t'a reconnu, tu avais,…disons que tu avais trop la tête dans l'cul ! »

« Quelle heure est t-il ? »

« L'heure des cours, donc je te laisse, repose toi bien surtout »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire Harry était déjà dehors. Hermione cria son nom pour qu'il revienne mais il ne sortit qu'un tout petit son aigu de sa bouche. En fait elle voulait qu'il revienne parce qu'elle souhaitait le questionner sur Ron, savoir s'il lui avait parlé d'elle, de leur baiser, ou même savoir s'il lui parlait de Maya. Ron et Harry étaient généralement toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et si ce n'était pas l'cas cela signifiait que Harry était avec Cho. Du coup Hermione n'avait pas l'occasion de pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Harry. Et là où c'était le cas, il partait en courant ! Pfff elle ne comprendrait jamais les mecs ! Sur ces mots elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait passé une journée affreuse à l'infirmerie ! Décidemment elle les collectionnait depuis quelque temps !

Cependant là, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps ! Ça devait être l'effet de la potion que lui avait administré madame Pomfresh. Hermione ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, une potion un peu verdâtre au reflet dorée, avec un petit goût de menthe acidulé mais qui laissait cependant un très bon goût sucré dans la bouche ! En tous cas depuis qu'elle avait bu cette liqueur aux effets enivrants Hermione ressentait un bien être intérieur indescriptible. C'était comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Elle se sentait légère, presque immatérielle, son corps devenait aussi fin et léger qu'une douce brume. Les couvertures qui la recouvraient lui procuraient une merveilleuse chaleur et les draps pourtant très secs de l'infirmerie lui paraissaient maintenant être aussi doux que la soie. Hermione était comme dans un état de transe, elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de perdre cette sensation si agréable.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à de doux rêves, elle sentit comme une caresse sur son épaule. Elle était sur le ventre, et ne portait aucun tee-shirt car elle avait trop chaud à cause de la fièvre. La caresse continuait et descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos, Hermione pouvait la sentir même à travers les couvertures. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux mais la nuit était trop noire et la lune cachée par les nuages ne procurait aucune source de lumière. Elle ne voyait rien, mais cette caresse ne faisait qu'ajouter de la douceur et du plaisir à son état si serein. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger soupir de plaisir. Ce fut ensuite un baiser qu'Hermione reçu, toujours sur son épaule. Ces lèvres étaient si chaudes et si douces. Elles lui rappelaient le baiser échangé avec Ron il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle murmura son nom qui raisonnait maintenant dans sa tête. En guise de réponse Hermione reçu un second baiser, aussi langoureux que le précédent, sur son cou cette fois. Elle senti une main chaude effleurer sa peau en retirant ses couvertures de son dos. Elle frissonna légèrement au contact de l'air frais. Mais deux mains chaudes la réchauffèrent rapidement, en lui offrant un massage très sensuel. Les mains partaient des épaules puis descendaient de plus en plus bas, tout en frôlant au passage sa poitrine. Au massage vint se rajouter de doux baisers sur le dos d'Hermione ainsi que sur ses bras ; ils partaient de son épaule puis descendaient plus bas sur son bras, jusqu'à arrivé au coude, à l'avant bras, puis la main, et enfin un effleurement sur le bout de chacun de ses doigts. Sans même qu'Hermione s'en aperçoive, une fine larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle pensait à Ron.

Une langue chaude passa sur la joue d'Hermione afin de recueillir sa larme. Arrivé au niveau de l'oreille, une voix familière et passionnée murmura :

_« Je t'aime Hermione »._

_a suivre..._

_reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir!_


	4. chapitre 4

_Réponses aux reviews_

_Slt **Aminteitha** tout d'abord merci encore une fois pour ta review ! je te rassure Hermione n'a pas rêvé… **Allima**, toi aussi rassures toi, ce n'est pas la matérialisation des rêves d'Hermione lol, tous ce qu'elle a vécu est bien réel. Je te remercie pour tes reviews qui m'ont bien fait marrer !_

_**Dinou** je sais que c'est horrible de s'arrêter là, mais c'est fait exprès ! J'adore vous faire languir ! gniiiiiiiih (qui veut dire d'après ma beta sourire de connerie feinte !)_

_**Crookshand** merci pour ta review et merci de m'avoir rappelé ma médiocrité en orthographe ! lol (en fait vous devriez tous le faire au moins ça me motivera pour éviter toutes ces fautes au bac ! Qui c'est grâce à vous j'éviterais peut-être les moins 1 !lol)_

_**Rupertforever **ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme, voila enfin la suite j'espère que tu l'aimera autant ! J'te dis un grand merci et j'tembrasse. _

_**Vava cracra**, contente que tu ais adoré, concernant la suite ; on ne découvrira l'identité de « ce mystérieux garçon si sensuel » pour reprendre ton expression (d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est un garçon !… lol rassurez-vous c'était pour rire ! Quoique…) eh bien on ne la connaîtra qu'au dernier chapitre ! (bin oui j'ai décidais de mettre vos nerfs à rude épreuve… !) Pour répondre à ta question il y a 6 chapitres dans ma fic. Oh en fait tu à raison, le chapitre 3 n'ai pas vraiment chaud, mais j'ai quand même préféré prévenir lol. Voilà j't'embrasse, continue à me laisser des reviews aussi cool !_

_**Sherazade63, Emma & Danaé **et** Missannie **vous aussi vous voulez savoir qui est ce garçon … bin comme je l'ai dit faudra attendre le dernier chapitre je suis désolé ! (pas tant que ça en fait … lol je l'ai dit j'adore vous faire mijoter !)_

_**Merlin **j'ai bien aimé ta review, en fait je ne m'étais pas posé la question de savoir ce qui s'passerait si les rêves devenaient réalité ! Ça ne devait même pas être le titre de ma fic ! C'était juste le titre du premier chapitre qui commençait par un rêve, mais quand Surimi l'a publié elle a laissé ça._

_**Loufette** c'est vrai que le précédent chapitre était cour ! Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mais le quatre est plus long… Merci d'avoir encore reviewé c'est vraiment sympa !_

_J'remercie également **Virg05** pour sa deuxième reviews puis **Angie0399,** **Aiglus **et** Kimmy**. Bisous vous quattre._

_Et maintenant voici la suite de ma fic. (Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierait). On a mis longtemps à la publier parce que je ne trouvait pas le temps de répondre à autant de reviews à cause des révisions du bac ! Mais bon, j'ai quand même trouvé le temps ! Voila, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews même si vous n'avez pas aimé dites le moi ! Bisous tout le monde, merci encore.-)_

Chapitre 4

amnésie

A son réveil l'effet transcendant de la potion de Madame Pomfresh avait disparu, et si Hermione n'était plus malade, elle se sentait tout de même un peu fatiguée. Mais surtout elle était intriguée ; elle ne savait pas trop si se qui c'était passé la nuit dernière été réel ou si elle avait une fois de plus rêvé ! C'est vrai peut-être que la liqueur avait des effets secondaires qui provoquaient chez certains patients des hallucinations !Qui sait ? Seulement voilà, tout semblait si réelle. Hermione malgré son état de transe n'avait pas pu imaginer tout ça ; les mains chaudes et expertes de cet inconnu, les baisers si doux et affectueux qui martelaient chaque centimètre de son dos, le son mélodieux d'un voix familière qui lui murmurait un « je t'aime ».

Soudain Hermione sursauta « Merde, quelqu'un me dit hier soir qu'il m'aime !Et je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! ….. Et je l'ai laissé me toucher ! …. BORDEL ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Hermione était soudain totalement affolée ! Un parfait inconnu …à l'infirmerie … au beau milieu de la nuit … massage … baisers …mains … Oh putin ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Comment savoir qui pouvait bien se trouver là hier soir ! Et surtout qui pouvait bien aimer Hermione ? C'est vrai à part Harry et Ron, Hermione ne côtoyait pas énormément de garçons à Poudlard!ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, il été fou de Cho. Et ça ne pouvait pas être Ron ! Après leur dispute, après avoir dit devant Hermione qu'il s'intéressait à Maya, et après lui avoir fait tant de mal, sa ne pouvait quand même pas être lui ! La seule façon de le savoir, se dit Hermione, c'est de lui poser la question. Mais c'était risqué ; si se n'était pas lui, il serait au courant pour Hermione et … euh, un parfait inconnu, et ça Hermione ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle n'en parlerait à personne d'ailleur ! (on se moquerait sûrement d'elle non !) Elle espérait que son admirateur secret se manifesterait de son plein gré, et surtout en plein jour, quand Hermione serait pleinement réveillée !

Ainsi Hermione étendue sur son lit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière. Sa avait été si excitant !Et le fait de ne pas connaître le visage de la personne avec qui elle avait partagé un moment si intime était encore plus érotique !Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et si l'inconnu n'était pas parti, ils auraient bien pu arriver au point de non retour ! Mais Hermione ne préférait pas penser à sa, c'est vrai elle n'avait que 15 ans après tout, ce n'était pas de son âge, non pas du tout de son âge n'est-ce pas !(rhhhhh foutus hormones !) Bon d'accord elle y pensait, et avait même été frustré que l'inconnu soit parti si vite ! …

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cet homme ! Elle connaissait sa voix, mais il avait murmuré tellement faiblement que cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles !

« Bon très bien, se dit Hermione qui essayait d'être rationnelle malgré son état d'excitation et de frustration, c'est forcément un garçons à qui j'ai adressé la parole au moins une fois, puisque j'ai déjà entendu sa voix quelque part ! Euh voyons, mis à part Harry et Ron, il y a tous les autres garçons de Gryffondors, Seamus …. Non sa ne peux pas être lui, il est gay … Dean … bin non, c'est le petit ami de Seamus ! … très bien alors …. Neville …. non il a une voix très aigu qui se reconnaît facilement ! Bon sa ne doit pas être un élève de notre maison ! Peut-être un élève de Serpentard ! Hermione se figea sur place ; et si l'homme qui avait pris tant de libertés avec elle hier soir était un élève qu'elle détestait ? Et si c'était justement parce qu'elle détestait cette personne que cette dernière avait attendu un moment ou elle était seule et en plus a moitié ensuqué pour abuser d'elle?(bon d'accord il n'avait pas vraiment abusé d'elle vu qu'elle était plutôt consentante, et que si elle l'aurait vraiment voulu elle aurait pu le repousser ou même crier pour réveiller Madame Pomfresh !) Mais il n'empêche que c'était logique après tout, les élèves de Gryffondors pouvaient venir lui rendre une visite nocturne dès qu'ils le voulaient, mais pas les élèves des autres maisons ! Hermione eu un énorme vertige, mon dieu Malfoy ! Goyle ou Crabbe ! Et si c'était l'un deux, s'ils avaient fais ça rien que pour s'amuser ! Hermione commença à tourner de l'œil quand elle imagina Malfoy la caresser et …..

« Miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! »

Hermione, avec une pâleur qui rivalisait avec celle de Rogue, sursauta sur son lit. Heureusement que l'infirmière était arrivée pour la tirer de ses pensées plus que répugnante ! Hermione commença à pleurer. Si elle avait aimé ce qui c'était passé cette nuit et si elle avait été heureuse de savoir que peut-être quelqu'un était amoureux d'elle, son enthousiasme été vite retombé, et elle se sentait soudain très sale, en imaginant que cela pouvait être n'importe qui qui l'avait caressé comme ça, sans même lui demander son avis !

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous sentir mieux Miss Granger, vous devriez aller prendre une douche avant de manger, sa vous ferait du bien ! » dit Madame Pomfresh voyant Hermione sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

A l'heure actuelle rien ne pouvait faire plus de bien à Hermione qu'une bonne douche c'est vrai ! Une fois sous le jet d'eau tiède Hermione retrouvait cependant confiance. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais elle sentait que l'inconnu d'hier soir n'était pas une personne qu'elle détestait. En tous cas ça la rassurait de se dire ça !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Ron à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione été enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, il était 18h30, et tout le monde était entrain de manger quand elle entra dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle s'assit en face de Ron, qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Il était absorbé par la beauté foudroyante de ses pommes de terre !

« Je vais beaucoup mieux je te remercie. Harry n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est parti il y a une heure avec Cho, il ma planté comme une vulgaire chaussette à la bibliothèque »

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle était trop occupée à observer tout le monde avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle était déterminée à démasquer son merveilleux, euh….bienfaiteur ! Elle dévisagea un part un les élèves alentour de gryffondor.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan … Aucun d'eux ne la regardait, sa ne devait pas être l'un de ceux là alors non ? Son admirateur devait sûrement avec les yeux braqués sur elle à cet instant ! Elle regarda à la table des Serpentards, comme d'habitude ils riaient tous bêtement sans qu'on sache réellement pourquoi ! Eux non plus ne faisaient pas attention à elle, et il en était de même pour les Serdaigles et les Poufsoufles ! En réalité seul Ron la regardaient fixement.

« Tu cherche quelqu'un Hermione ? » demanda Ron, l'air un peu étonné.

Il ne semblait pas du tout énervé. Au contraire il était plutôt serein, juste un peu embarrassé. Apparemment il avait pardonné à Hermione sa crise de colère de la dernière fois. Hermione, elle, ne savait plus trop comment agir envers lui. Elle lui en voulait encore, mais elle ne voulait plus lui faire la gueule, ça lui faisait trop de mal au fond. Elle avait décidé de laisser du temps au temps, on verrait bien se qui se passerait. Elle voulait cependant mettre les choses au clair avec lui, se serait plus simple de passer à autre chose comme ça.

« Euh…alors Ron ? tu en ais où avec Maya ? »

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots que Hermione le regrettait déjà. Elle avait entendu dire elle ne c'est plus trop où ; « ne pose pas une question dont tu craint la réponse ». Et Hermione craignait plus que tout la réponse de Ron, car elle savait que s'il lui avouait qu'il sortait avec Maya, cela lui ferait vraiment très mal.

« Je n'sais pas trop en fait ! » répondit-il dans air perplexe.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry arriva, l'air un peu affolé, mais surtout très euh … débraillé ! Sa cape tombée sur son dos, sa chemise était déboutonnée et surtout, elle était à l'envers !

« Euh Harry ? Où étais-tu ?Et surtout qu'est ce que t'a fait pour être ainsi fagoté ? » demanda Ron intrigué.

Harry semblait très mal à l'aise, mais il arboré pourtant un large sourire.

« Oh et bien, je n'est rien fait de spécial » finit-il par dire.

« Oh bien sur et c'est pour ça que ta chemise est a l'envers ! Avoue … Cho t'a coincé dans les toilettes des filles ? » lui dit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

« Et bien … pas tout à fait en fait, on était au terrain de quidditch, pour se balader…et… »

« … et le grand air peu parfois provoquer de drôles réactions chimiques ! » finit Ron, comme pour se moquer de son ami.

« Oui si tu veux, et euh … Ron on en reparlera plus tard d'accord ? » il montra Hermione avec un signe de tête.

« Oh … bien sur » dit Ron

Hermione avait bien entendu remarqué ce geste tellement discret de son ami et avait préféré ne pas y porter attention. Elle continuait de scruter les environs, elle jeta même un coup d'œil dans la direction de la table des professeurs, et s'arrêta sur Rogue. «_ Oh mon dieu ! _» s'entendit-elle crier dans son fort intérieur. Non c'est impossible, sa ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ni aucun autre professeur d'ailleurs ! _« Aucun d'eux ne seraient capable de ça, tu est vraiment trop bête parfois _» se dit-elle à elle-même.

« Euh alors, de quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler avant mon arrivée ? » demanda Harry espérant faire dévier la conversation de Cho et de euh… sa chemise malencontreusement enfilé de travers.

Cette question tira Hermione de son intense réflexion, puis elle se rappela de leur sujet de conversation ; cette Maya, la gentille petite fille à papa qui faisait sa belle avec ses cheveux longs qu'elle jetait constamment en arrière, et qui trémoussait toujours son gros derrière devant les garçons de l'école, en leur jetant un regard qui se voulait aguichant et sexy, alors qu'elle avait des yeux de rat, qui s'accompagnait parfaitement avait son horrible nez. Enfin, tout ça selon le point de vue d'Hermione bien sur !

« Je demandais à notre cher Ronald où est ce qu'il en était avec notre chère Maya. Et il me répondait qu'il ne savait pas trop ! » dit Hermione sur un ton incrédule. _Pfffffffff qu'est ce que Ron pouvait être stupide des fois !_

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas trop ? objecta Harry, je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans les couloirs il n'y a pas moins d'une heure ! Je voulais t'en parler d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec elle ? »

Ron était bizarre. Il fronça les sourcils. Curieusement il semblait ne pas s'en souvenir !

« Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ! finit-il par dire. Je ne sors pas avec Maya ! »

« Ah bin pourtant je suis formel je vous ai reconnu, c'était bien toi, à moins que tu ais oublier de nous dire que tu avais un frère jumeau, ou à moins que quelqu'un ai utilisé une potion Polynectar. Mais je pense que c'était toi! » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui sentait à nouveau les larmes monter en elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

« Et bien Ron et moi étions à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, pour finir notre devoir de potion sur les filtres d'amours, et Ron s'est absenté en me disant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il n'était pas revenu, je suis allé voir si je le voyais dans les couloirs, j'avais peur qu'il soit tombé sur Malfoy et sa bande tu vois ! Et il était en fait tombé sur une personne beaucoup plus intéressante et sexy … Du coup, moi je suis parti rejoindre Cho, je me suis dit qu'il en avait peut-être pour un petit moment.» expliqua t-il, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

« Euh…attends là, j'te suis plus. Tu dis que tu m'as vu embrasser Maya ? … C'est étrange, maintenant que tu m'en parles, je suis allé aux toilettes tout à l'heure ? Sa alors, je suis somnambule en plein jour, je ne me souviens de rien du tout !MAIS ATTENDS? s'écria Ron comme s'il venait tout juste de comprendre les paroles de Harry, JE SORS AVEC MAYA ? »

Hermione le savait, cette révélation ne pouvait que lui briser le cœur. Elle se leva prétendant qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu malade et se précipita dans son dortoir. Avant de s'endormir elle ne cessa de se répéter, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, que Ronald Weasley était le pire des crétins, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que _ça_. D'ailleurs quelqu'un dans le château l'aimait, et cette personne ne pouvait de toute façon qu'être mieux que Ron, ce qui n'était pas très difficile pensa t-elle.

_à suivre..._

_Note de surimi: gomen pour ne pas avoir béta-lu ce chap, mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps alors je vous publie le chap avec ses fautes parce que sinon je vais prendre encore plus de temps!_

_une review ne fait pas de mal non plus!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de Milka:**salut tout l'monde ! je sais je sais on a mis dix ans à updater ce chapitre mais avec le bac et tout, je ne trouvais pas le temps de répondre à vos supers reviews !Mais maintenant c'est les vacances et j'ai tout le temps :-) Donc voici le chapitre 5 et vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à toutes vos questions !Normalement la fic s'arrêtait là, mais je suis en train d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres, que je publierais si j'ai beaucoup de reviews alors n'hésitais pas à m'en envoyer plein !merci d'avance._

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

_Alors **Aminteitha **Ron, malgré les apparences, n'est pas un crétin !enfin j'dis ça mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il en était un ! mais j'aime de plus en plus sont côté euh … crétin (oui en fait tu as raison c'est bien le mot qui convient !) En tous cas je suis contente que tu ai adoré ma fic.biz_

_**Aigus **je suis super contente que tu ais douté lol ! Parce que j'avais justement tout fait pour vous faire douter, ça prouve que j'ai réussi ! Mais est-ce que tu as eu raison de douter ou pas !...réponse dans ce chapitre…._

_**Sherazade63 **merci beaucoup pour ta review, concernant la manipulation magique tu brûles, mais j'n'en dit pas plus se serai con de vendre la mèche maintenant ! Mais vous allez voir en fait c'est tout con, ça m'étonne que personne ni ai pensé ! Surtout qu'il y avait des indices plus qu'explicites dans les chapitres précédents !..._

_**Virg05 **ta review m'a fait marrer, ça n'a pas du l'marquer c'est vrai, mais bon c'est surtout que … (non milka tu te tais tu ne leur dit pas même si tu en meurs d'envie !) Puis c'est cool puisque le fait qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas donne l'impression que ça ne l'a pas marqué et donc que Maya ne doit pas embrasser super bien ! Donc je trouve ça cool parce que je la déteste (autant que Cho lol !D'ailleurs je suis trop déçue que Harry ai échangé son premier baiser avec elle...!). Je t'embrasse et merci._

_Salut **Emma & Danaé**, tout d'abord merci de suivre ma fic depuis le début, puis ensuite je n'vous dirais pas pourquoi Ron ne se souvenait pas avoir embrassé Maya puisque la réponse est quelques lignes plus bas, si si j'vous assure ! Vous avez de la chance d'ailleurs, parce que normalement j'avais divisé ce chapitre en deux, histoire de vous faire encore plus languir, mais j'me suis dit que c'était vraiment trop cruel ! Continuez a me laisser des reviews elles sont géniales. Bisous à vous deux._

_**Anacofleb **mille mercis pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !Je suis une fille plutôt romantique (au risque parfois de paraître vieux jeu lol !) et apparemment ça ressort dans ma fic ! Je t'embrasse. _

_**Missannie **non Harry n'est pas du tout du genre à mentir ! Enfin pas MON Harry en tout cas ! L'amour de ma vie, mentir, non non non ! (lol vous l'aurez compris Harry est mon personnage préféré ! Pourquoi ma fic ne tourne pas autour de lui d'ailleurs ! Oh ça y est me souviens, parce que mon couple préféré c'est Ron-Hermione, loool, voila c'est pour ça !) Donc Harry n'a pas menti, Ron a belle et bien embrassé Maya…_

_**Loufette **il faut que je te fasse une confidence … moi non plus je n'imagine pas Dean et Seamus ensemble !lol, mais en fait c'était un petit clin d'œil à Surimi (je suis sur qu'elle ni a même pas fait attention d'ailleurs lol !) parce que si j'me souviens bien c'est le premier couple homo entre les personnages d'Harry Potter dont elle m'ai parlé, et en écrivant mon chapitre j'y ai repensé… Voila, merci à toi aussi pour ta review._

_**Allima **c'est vrai que soupçonner les profs c'est peut-être un peu abusé lol, mais bon faut la comprendre elle est bouleversée… ! non en fait c'est surtout que j'dois être légèrement paranoïaque ! non !vous croyez !--_

_Merci également à **Orchislyly **et **Aure** pour vos reviews._

_**en plus:** salut c'est Surimi, j'ai pas pu résister! j'ai mis mon grain de sel un peu partout... c'est noté comme NdS... voilà. ps: en effet j'ai sûrement dû parler de ce pairring Dean/Seamus à Milka... mais dire que c'est le premier, alors là..._

_Voila maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ; le CHAPITRE 5 !Et je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps je vous laisse lire, j'espere que ça vous plaira, même si c'est pas le cas laissait des reviews !bizouuuu tout l'monde._

**Chapitre 5**

**Révélation**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'avait pas adressé la parole à Ron de toute la journée, ni à Harry d'ailleurs car il était toujours collé à Ron. Hermione s'en moquait royalement mais elle se doutait que Harry racontait à Ron ses débats amoureux avec Cho. _Passionnant ! Pfffff c'est fou comme les mecs peuvent être obsédés ! _pensa Hermione (_NdS: y a pas qu'eux; hein, Milka, niark : p)_. Bon d'accord c'est vrai, les filles le sont aussi, d'ailleurs depuis la petite scène à l'infirmerie qui avait éveillé son instinct sexuel, Hermione ne cessait de s'imaginer toutes sortes de scènes érotiques avec Ron_ (NdS: Qu'est-ce que je disais...perverse...)_ ! Mais bon pas trop non plus, elle n'y pensait que très rarement en fait !vraiment ! Et puis en plus Ron ne devait pas être très doué dans ce domaine, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie après tout ! Hermione qui l'imaginait cependant très bien lui caresser l'entrejambe n'écoutait absolument rien au cours de potion !

« Hermione ? ... HERMIONE ? »

Hermione sursauta, la voix de Harry l'avait ramené à la réalité. Si elle n'avait pas était en cours, pour se venger de l'avoir tiré d'une pensée si plaisante Hermione lui aurait sûrement jeté un sort si puissant qu'il n'aurait pas pu se servir de _ses parties_ avant un bon ptit bout de temps, ce qui l'aurait sûrement autant dérangé que Cho.

« Ta potion Hermione….si tu la laisse trop chauffer elle va exploser… »

SPLAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHHHHHH !

Effectivement, Harry, pourtant très nul en cours de potion, avait vu juste. Hermione, qui avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce que Harry lui avait dit, s'était fait exploser le contenu de son chaudron à la figure. Une matière pâteuse, très grasse, et jaunâtre avait recouvert son visage et sa poitrine.

« Miss Granger ! » dit une voix à la fois glaciale et amusée au fond de la salle. Le professeur Rogue, le visage déformé plus que de coutume par ce qui devait être un léger sourire de satisfaction, se régalait d'avance de la punition qu'il allait pouvoir infliger à Hermione_ (NdS: espèce de sadique... je le vois bien avec Rusard coincer un pauvre élève innocent et le punir avec menottes et fouet)_.

« En plus d'avoir fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondors pour votre stupidité Miss Granger, vous allez venir, ce soir, ici même, pour nettoyer tous les recoins de ce cachot, et ce sans utilisation de magie cela va de soi. Le cour est terminé»

Hermione était contente que sa potion cache aussi bien son visage, ainsi personne ne pouvait voir son air de chien battu. Cependant, une fois tous les élèves sortis, elle la fit disparaître à l'aide d'une simple formule magique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione s'était empressée de monter prendre une douche avant l'heure du dîner. Puis elle était descendue à la Grande Salle pour avaler son repas en quatrième vitesse avant de courir vers les cachots.

« J'ai eu la bonté de vous faire porter cela, dit le professeur Rogue en lui montrant un balai, un sceau et une éponge, utilisez la magie et je veillerais personnellement à vous faire expulser de Poudlard. Je repasse dans deux heures, si ce cachot n'est pas entièrement propre, vous resterez deux heures de plus. »

Hermione sentait que la soirée promettait d'être longue. Elle se mit tout de suite au travail, elle ne comptait pas passer quatre heures ici !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela devait faire maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle frottait le parquet, et elle commençait vraiment à fatiguer. Elle avait besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle laissa tout tomber par terre et sortit du cachot.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à ….

« RON….?Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu … tu es venu m'aider ? » demanda Hermione un peu tendue.

« Non je .… en fait je…. je suis venu te parler. Mais …. mais je ne sais plus .… ce que j'voulais te dire ! » dit-il comme hypnotisé par la bouche d'Hermione qu'il dévorait des yeux.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre Ron se jeta sur elle. Il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. La langue chaude de Ron rentrait et sortait dans la bouche d'Hermione qui reculait pour échapper à son emprise. Mais elle sentit son dos se heurter aux murs du cachot. Pris au piège elle se laissa finalement entièrement aller à leur l'étreinte. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron qui continuait son baiser en accélérant les mouvements de sa langue. C'est fou ce que c'était bon ! Ron embrassait divinement bien. Alors que la jeune fille passait ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de Ron, ce dernier commençait à caresser la poitrine d'Hermione. Ses mains descendirent ensuite sur son torse puis sur ses hanches. Hermione sans même s'en apercevoir leva sa jambe gauche afin de rapprocher Ron d'avantage de son corps. Elle entourait les jambes de Ron avec la sienne, lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de ce dernier se durcir entre ses cuisses. Ron commençait à déboutonner le chemisier de Hermione quand cette dernière le repoussa violemment. Elle le regarda l'air apeuré.

Elle avait reprit ses esprits ; comment pouvait-elle laisser Ron la toucher et l'embrasser de la sorte alors que ce dernier sortait avec Maya !

Ron, rouge écrevisse, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son début d'érection sous sa cape. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le coupa net.

« Va t'en » lui dit-elle au bord des larmes.

« VA T'EN »

Ron qui avait l'air tout aussi désemparé que Hermione s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

Hermione se laissa tomber au sol, sur les genoux. Pourquoi Ron la faisait souffrir autant ? Elle qui l'aimait pourtant tellement, elle qui l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir ainsi, c'était injuste, il devait choisir ; c'était elle ou c'était Maya. Mais rien que le fait que Ron hésite entre les deux jeunes filles était déjà une souffrance pour elle qui aurait souhaité que Ron l'aime autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione n'avait jamais compris le vrai sens du verbe aimer. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment deux personnes pouvaient s'abandonner en amour, et entamer une relation sérieuse durant des années. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans et qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle pour pouvoir découvrir ce sentiment si étrange. Mais si tout le monde voyait l'amour comme le sentiment le plus beau qui existe au monde, alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il faisait si mal ? S'il est vrai qu'il pouvait procurer du bonheur, si l'être aimé vous aimait en retour, au bout du compte il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que l'amour semait avant toute chose d'énormes souffrances, même dans ces cas où l'amour était réciproque. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de regarder les histoires d'amours les plus célèbres ; Roméo et Juliette par exemple, leur amour ne les avait mené qu'à la destruction et à la mort_( NdS: mais Leonardo est tellement sexy en chemise hawaïenne... hein? heu oui pardon...)_.

« _Oh et arrête de te la jouer dramatique Hermione ! Tu compares ton histoire avec Ron à celle de Roméo et Juliette ! Je crois que tu touches le fond là ma vieille ! Ressaisis-toi ! _» se dit-elle à elle-même pour sortir de sa profonde déprime, tout en allant dans la salle de bain pour se servir un verre d'eau.

L'horloge du dortoir indiquait 1h du matin et Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis son retour des cachots.

_« Ton histoire d'amour avec Ron, continua t-elle, si on peut appeler ça une histoire d'amour, n'est rien du tout au fond, ce n'est qu'une petite attirance entre deux adolescents qui commencent à se laisser guider par leurs hormones ! …. Non, bien sur que non, il n'y a pas que de l'attirance entre nous !...il y a beaucoup plus en fait, et en y réfléchissant bien, il y a toujours eu beaucoup plus! »_

En effet, il y avait tellement d'éléments qui montraient ce qui ne pouvait être qu'inévitable : c'était l'amour qui liait Ron et Hermione et ceux depuis leurs premiers moments passés ensemble. La première année par exemple, Hermione avait était si inquiète lorsque Ron avait été blessé par la reine de l'échiquier géant, qu'elle avait veillé à ses côtés à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours, oubliant même que Harry y était lui aussi! Mais ce qui était le plus flagrant était en fait les simples regards qu'elle échangeait avec Ron. Quand elle le regardait, Hermione au fond d'elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux, son regard était si doux, si rassurant, et lui procurait un bien être indescriptible. Puis sans oublier la crise de jalousie la plus spectaculaire que le collège Poudlard n'ai jamais connu ! Ron avait, euh … _accidentellement _oublié qu'Hermione était une fille, et qu'il aurait donc pu l'inviter au bal organisé en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, hors il ne l'avait pas fait et Hermione avait fini au bras du célèbre Viktor Krum. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Hermione avait commencé à se poser des questions sur les véritables sentiments de Ron à son égard. En réalité, leurs disputes quotidiennes n'étaient qu'une façade à leur amour.

« Hermione je peux tout expliquer ! »

Hermione semblable à un lamas apeuré recracha l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire en pleine face de ………………….RON !(_bin oui encore lui !_)_(NdS: ça c'est pas moi, vous jure... jolie comparaison Milka!)_

_« Merde ! mais qu'est ce que Ron fout dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles à 1h du matin ! _pensa Hermione_ … et avec la chemise de son pyjama a moitié déboutonnée ! »_

« Il faut absolument que j'te parle Hermione, c'est urgent ! » repris Ron, qui s'essuyait avec la manche de son pyjama son visage dégoulinant d'eau.

« Oooh et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Ronald Weasley, lui dit Hermione en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les filles du dortoir, je n'veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole. Tu n'est qu'un abruti, il suffit de te regarder pour voir combien tu peux être stupide, mon pauvre garçon ! »

Folle de rage, Hermione voulu quitter la salle de bain espérant que Ron aurait assez de jugeotte pour ne pas la suivre et continuer leur conversation au beau milieu du dortoir_( NdS: peine perdue c'est un crétin)_. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'atteindre la porte, il lui agrippa le poignet, sans lui faire mal néanmoins, et l'écarta de la porte qu'il ferma à clé_ (NdS: j'ai toujours raison, c'est un crétin)_.

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu fouts ? »

« Je te demande de m'écouter Hermione…. »

« J'te préviens je vais crier si tu n'me laisses pas sortir... »

« S'il te plaît écoute moi ! Je … je suis désolé d'accord…je suis désolé si j'tai fait du mal, ce … ce n'était pas mon intention j'tassure. C'qu'il y a … c'qu'il y a c'est que tu te trompes sur moi ! »

« Je me trompe sur toi ? JE ME TROMPE SUR TOI ! répondit Hermione folle de rage, toujours en chuchotant mais en criant à la fois … euh … disons en chuchotant très fort et très agressivement ! Tu m'embrasses deux heures après avoir embrassé une autre fille ! Non excuse-moi mais je n'me trompe pas sur toi…tu es un beau salop ! Et un lâche par-dessus le marché, tu n'oses même pas m'avouer que tu sors avec Maya ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Hermione…je n'sors pas avec Maya ! Je n'te mens pas crois moi, et s'il te plaît écoute-moi d'accord, j'en ai que pour cinq minutes et après je sors de cette pièce et si tu n'veux plus jamais me parler je comprendrais. » lui dit Ron d'un air désespéré et suppliant. Face à une Hermione énervée qui croisait les bras en attendant la suite de son explication, Ron continua.

« Harry n'a pas menti ! j'ai bien embrassé Maya dans les couloirs tout à l'heure… »

Hermione réagit au quart de tour. En entendant ces mots elle poussa un soupir de lassitude qui résumait très bien les mots « Ron tu t'fouts d'moi, j'en ai marre de tes conneries j'me casse !» et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se précipita sur la porte mais Ron la retint de nouveau.

« Bon sang Hermione, arrête un peu de faire ta tête de mûle et écoute-moi ! » Il l'avait empoigné par les épaules et ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. De près Hermione remarqua combien Ron semblait bouleversé par cette histoire, le ton de sa voix commençait même à trembler, ce qui la déstabilisa fortement ! Ron desserra son emprise et tourna le dos à Hermione, la regarder semblait lui faire trop de mal !

« tu n'vas peut-être pas me croire, continua t-il, … tu n'vas peut-être pas me croire mais …»

« Mais quoi ! » l'encouragea Hermione.

« Et bien tu te souviens le devoir de potion de Rogue ?...»

« Ron ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, qu'est ce que le devoir du professeur Rogue vient faire la dedans ? »

« C'était sur…… les filtres d'amours !……..»

Hermione sembla soudain comprendre.

« Non, tu n'vas pas me dire que…Maya… »

« M'a fait boire un filtres d'amours contre mon grès » acheva Ron.

« Seulement sa potion ne devait pas être très réussi, continua t-il, elle a provoqué chez moi des troubles de la mémoire, c'est pour cette raison que je n'me souvenais plus de l'avoir embrassé dans les couloirs, et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais si bizarre ces derniers temps. Enfin en tout cas son effet est entièrement fini maintenant. »

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Ron, il ne lui aurait jamais menti ! Et puis c'est vrai que depuis quelque temps il n'avait plus été vraiment lui-même. Mais cette histoire était quand même dure à croire. Maya faisant boire à Ron un filtre d'amour …..

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment Maya s'y est pris pour te faire boire sa potion sans que tu t'en doutes, tu es stupide mais pas à c'point ! …. Euh désolé, je m'excuse ! » Hermione n'avait plus aucune raison d'être agressive avec Ron maintenant, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait même soudainement honte de l'avoir rabaissé constamment pendant cette horrible semaine.

« Je me suis expliqué avec elle. Tout à l'heure avant de venir te voir aux cachots je suis allé lui parler, je lui ai demandé si elle se souvenait m'avoir embrassé dans les couloirs une heure avant, elle a eu l'air surprise que je lui pose la question et c'est finalement jeté sur moi en m'embrassant, je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que je n'comprenais pas pourquoi mais je n'me souvenais plus l'avoir embrassé, et que de toute façon quoi qu'il y ai pu se passer je voulais que tout s'arrête. Alors Maya m'a avoué la vérité ; dimanche dernier alors qu'on buvait un verre au bar de Préaulard avec Harry et Cho, Maya a discrètement versé sa potion dans mon verre. Au début sa potion a marché, Maya me plaisait soudainement, c'est pour ça que quand Harry nous a demandé si on avait quelqu'un en vu je l'ai nommé, presque contre mon grès d'ailleurs ! Ensuite je me souviens avoir passé du temps avec elle mais l'avoir embrassé ça je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, c'qui n'est pas plus mal ! Et si j'avais été dans mon état normal je ne l'aurais jamais fait, Maya ne m'a jamais plût et maintenant l'effet de la potion passé elle me déplait encore plus. » Ron qui avait à peine repris son souffle durant son explication pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de continuer. « En réalité … Maya m'a dit que … même sous l'effet de la potion je … je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler de toi et que je semblais…vraiment … amoureux … de toi.»

Hermione ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Ron venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et surtout que toute cette histoire avec Maya ne signifiait rien pour lui. Elle ne savait plus de tout ou elle en était, les paroles de Ron raisonnaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ron ajouta bouleversé et d'un air coupable :

« Hermione … je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais maintenant tu connais la vérité, j'étais venu tout te dire aux cachots tout à l'heure mais … enfin bref…, je n'pouvais pas dormir avant de t'avoir dit la vérité. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Sur ces mots Ron quitta la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle en était incapable. Paralysée au beau milieu de la salle de bain du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor à 1h11 du matin, Hermione Granger, les yeux brillants, souriait pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était toute excitée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit après de telles révélations. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle de bain, toujours avec son grand sourire. Soudain, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait elle se précipita hors du dortoir dans l'espoir de retrouver Ron dans la salle commune.

Il n'y était pas.

« Mince » murmura Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner se coucher, il fallait qu'elle voit Ron, il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse et qu'elle le sente contre son corps, plus qu'un désir c'était un besoin ! Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas monter dans le dortoir des garçons….remarque Ron l'avait bien fait lui, monter dans le dortoir des filles rien que pour lui parler !

Non, il fallait qu'elle se retienne, elle ne pouvait quand même pas débarquer comme ça, sauter sur son lit, lui donner le baiser de sa vie, et lui crier « JE T'AIME RON ». Non elle ne pouvait pas, on ne voyait ça que dans les films !

Finalement, résignée, elle sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Même si c'était interdit par le règlement, Hermione voulait faire une petite ballade nocturne dans les couloirs du château, histoire de se changer les idées et de se calmer. Elle commença à marcher, pieds nus, sur les dalles glacées de Poudlard. En fait elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, elle ne pensait qu'à Ron, et sa direction était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Mais au bout d'un moment des bruits de pas qui provenaient d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui où elle se trouvait la sortîrent de sa torpeur. _« Rusard »_ pensa t-elle instinctivement. Pour lui échapper Hermione se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, elle atterrit sur les marches du hall. Rusard ne la trouverait sûrement pas dehors ! Elle quitta le château et courut en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Une légère brise caressait son visage, et l'herbe fraîche chatouillait ses pieds, elle frissonna.

Elle s'allongea par terre. Elle était si bien installer qu'elle aurait été capable de finir sa nuit ici. Mais un grondement de tonnerre qui retentit au loin semblait la réprimander et lui ordonner de rentrer. Des fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas bouger, c'était comme si son corps ne répondait plus, elle ne voulait pas gâcher un moment pareil, elle était trop bien. Mais l'orage approchait, quelques minutes plus tard les gouttes se faisaient plus nombreuses et rapides, et les éclairs s'intensifiaient. Trempée, Hermione se résigna finalement à se lever pour rentrer au château.

« Hermione ? »

Hermione se retourna violemment. Ron se trouvait derrière elle, à quelques mètres.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu m'as suivi ? » lui dit-il

Apparemment il avait eu la même idée que Hermione.

« Non je … euh … je me promenais dans les couloirs et… je voulais prendre l'air »

Ron se rapprocha d'elle. Il avait les cheveux trempés, quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux et lui donnait l'air terriblement sauvage et sexy. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione maintenant.

« Tu es belle » lui murmura t-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

C'est alors qu'Hermione reconnu cette voix, celle de l'homme qu'elle avait tant cherché; ce fameux soir à l'infirmerie, c'était Ron. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le deviner, comment avait-elle put en douter ? ça ne pouvait être que lui…. ça n'avait toujours été que lui !

Hermione passa ses doigts fins sur le front de Ron pour enlever les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son intense regard. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. A la place elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ron posa ses mains sur la taille fine de Hermione et l'attira à lui. Malgrè le fait qu'il portait des vêtements trempés le corps de Ron lui procurait une intense chaleur. Ron quitta les lèvres de Hermione pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Hermione ne sentait que trop bien ses douces lèvres lui aspirer la peau, cette sensation de sucion lui procurait un réel plaisir. En même temps les deux adolescents s'abaissèrent, Hermione était couchée sur l'herbe mouillée, relevée sur ses coudes, Ron, penché sur elle, parcourait son cou avec sa langue si chaude. Il s'arrêta pour plonger dans les yeux d'Hermione, c'était comme s'il lui demandait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, Hermione lui fit alors savoir par un doux regard qu'il pouvait continuer, qu'elle ne désirait que ça. Alors Ron posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et commença lentement à lui enlever son haut. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir la jolie poitrine de Hermione qui se dessinait à travers son tee-shirt mouillé. Après lui avoir entièrement retiré son haut Ron rassura Hermione qui commençait à tremblé en lui donnant de doux baisers sur les lèvres. Puis il prit un de ses seins dans la paume de sa main et commença doucement à le couvrir de baisers. Parcouru d'un fort frisson et le téton durci, Hermione pris une grande inspiration. Elle commença elle-même à déshabiller Ron qui fut débarrassé de tous ses vêtements la minute suivante. Elle parcouru son torse avec sa main, et fini par effleurer son sexe durci par le désir.

Il retira le pantalon de Hermione, dernier obstacle à leur parfaite union. Il se coucha alors entièrement sur elle, mieux encore, il pénétra entièrement en elle. Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir. Ron était vraiment très doux, il sortait et entrait dans son vagin avec beaucoup de douceur, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Hermione resserrait de plus en plus l'emprise de ses jambes sur celles de Ron pour ne pas briser leur contact physique. Elle caressait, et griffait le dos de Ron dans toute sa largueur. Ce dernier commençait à accélérer ses mouvements de bassin sur la jeune fille, Hermione sentit un violent frisson s'emparer d'elle et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent ; ils allaient atteindre l'orgasme…

Alors Ron se retira d'Hermione qui n'avait cessé de trembler et se coucha à coté d'elle en la serrant fort contre lui. Hermione, en sécurité dans les bras musclés de Ron, l'homme qu'elle aimait, pouvait enfin lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Ron…? »

« Oui …? »

« Je t'aime. »

_Je tiens juste a rappeler que c'est ma première fic !(j'dis ça parce que je n'aime pas trop la scène d'amour !) En tout cas envoyez-moi des reviews si jamais vous voulez une suite !_

_NdS: heu... Milka, ça ça s'appelle du chantage? le pire c'est qu'elle le sait, faut pas faire attention à sa bouille d'ange innocente... en tout cas c'est un tout petit peu grâce à votre baton de chair de poisson orange que vous avez eu le droit à ce lemon, parce que je l'ai harcelé pour qu'elle l'écrive, et aussi pour qu'elle se bouge un peu pour répondre aux reviews... sigh c'est dur parfois d'être la mentoreuse d'une fanficeuse de ce talent! elle vaut bien un review, non, la fanficeuse à talent?_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut chers lecteurs et chères lectrice de ma première fic ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Vous allez m'en vouloir mais j'ai trop la flemme de répondre à vos reviews une part une alors j'opte pour une réponse générale! (bin vi je suis en vacance faut pas trop m'en demander!) En tout cas si j'aurai répondu aux reviews une part une vous auriez attendu beaucoup plus longtemps la suite… ! En fait je vous rends service ! Non ? Mais si j'vous assure ! Bref je vous avez promis que j'updaterais si je recevais des reviews qui réclamaient la suite et comme c'est le cas j'update ! Merci à vous tous ; **Missannie, Aminteitha, Angie0399, Sherazade63, Anacofleb, Aiglus, Virg05, kimmy, Allima, Vava cracra, et OZ-whitemage. **Toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je vous remercie milles fois d'avoir lu ma fic, et milles fois d'avoir reviewé, et milles fois de lire la suite (si vous la lisez bien sur !), et milles fois de reviewés cette suite ! En gros ; MERCI! Ze vous z'adore ! Et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, elle est un peu triste, l'histoire se passe quelque mois après la fin du chapitre 5 et Ron et Hermione ne sont plus ensemble car … oula j'allais dire une connerie là ! bin faudra patienter pour le découvrir ! Le début est un peu écrit bizarrement, avec des phrases très courtes, mais c'est parce que le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionne un peu au ralentit ! C'est pas clair du tout ce que je dis ! Bon vous allez sûrement comprendre en lisant.

Aller j'arrête de vous retenir, je voulais juste vous prévenir que la façon dont la fic prend fin risque de n'pas vous plaire ! Bin vi j'ai voulu vous faire patienter encore et j'ai coupé à un mauvais moment ! (méchante Milka, vilaine avec tes lecteurs ! va te cacher !) Voila là je suis en train d'écrire la suite et fin, enfin pas vraiment en train mais je compte m'y remettre très vite !

Je vous fait de gros bisous a tous ze vous zaimeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

_**Note de Surimi:** bon ben c'est pas que je n'aime pas relire mais excusez-moi j'ai moi aussi une vie après et cette vie me donne la flemme de relire. Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai honte, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je dois le faire mais je peux pas, donc voilà, j'espère vous aimerez cette suite autant que je l'ai apprécier..._

Chapitre 6

Plusieurs mois plus tard

25 décembre. 8h52. Hermione, seule, songeuse, perdu dans ses pensées, sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il neige, des flocons … des larmes … celles d'Hermione. A moitié couchée sur le divan, elle repense à Ron. A leur histoire. A leur amour. Mais toutes les belles choses on une fin. Ce soir c'était la fin. C'était déjà la fin depuis plusieurs jours en fait.

Hermione devait descendre. Rejoindre son meilleur ami et son ex petit ami dans la grande salle. Pour fêter noël. Mais la peine la clouait sur place. La fatigue aussi. Son cerveau marchait au ralentit. Ses pensées se brouillaient. C'était insupportable ; cette peine, cette lassitude. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi. Pourquoi tout était fini. Pourquoi Ron lui avait fait ça. Alors elle se leva. Chancelante, déstabilisée par des petites étoiles jaunes apparues sous ses paupières, causé par la rapidité de son mouvement. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique posée sur la table basse. Sans grande conviction elle se mit à dire la formule. Celle qu'elle voulait dire depuis sa rupture avec Ron. Celle qu'elle avait tant retournée dans sa tête qu'elle avait fini par la connaître par cœur. Cœur. Le sien était brisé. Mais elle contait y remédier. Une foto de Ron … posé sur la table, la baguette d'Hermione effleurait son visage alors qu'elle disait ces mots :

_Pour que la vérité me soit ici et maintenant révélée_

_Montrez moi ce que cache le cœur et les pensées de celui que j'ai aimé_

_Que notre rupture ne soit plus alors pour moi un secret_

Cette formule elle l'avait trouvé dans le livre de Seamus. Celui qu'elle avait vu quelques mois auparavant, posé sur cette même table, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à échanger son premier baiser. Pas seulement son premier baiser. Son premier baiser avec Ron._ L'amour entre sorcier, tout ce que vous n'avez jamais osé demander. _Elle n'aurait pas cru sans servir un jour. Pas de cette formule en tout cas. Car cette formule devait la projeter directement dans les pensées de Ron. Elle avait l'impression de violer son esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça.

Mais la formule n'avait pas dû marcher. Hermione fut prise d'un vertige. Elle perdit connaissance. Quelques minutes tout au plus. A son réveil rien n'avait changé. Le mystère n'était pas résolu. Tout était pareil. Si ce n'est les aiguilles de l'horloge qui indiquaient maintenant 9h03.

Immobile, debout près du canapé, Hermione scrutait la pièce, martelait ses moindres recoins. Quelque chose apparaissait dans la pénombre. Une lumière. Ses pensées n'étaient peut-être pas très claires mais la lumière était bien là. Elle la voyait, elle ne rêvait pas. C'était comme des paillettes, plus étincelantes et brillantes que des lucioles dans un champ en été. Un léger bruit de tintement s'accentuait alors que la lumière grandissait. Doucement le nuage de lumière se déplaça, intensifiant le tintement. Hermione devait le suivre, c'était évident. Elle quitta la salle commune, descendit les escaliers magiques, toujours précédée par les « lucioles » qui lui montraient le chemin. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle était dehors. La lumière semblait l'emmener dans la forêt interdite. Le peu de raison qui lui restait l'avertissait du danger. Mais quel danger ?… une punition si on apprenait qu'elle était allée dans la forêt interdite ?... La mort ?... Sa vie n'était guère mieux sans celui qu'elle aimait. Et le règlement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il lui passait au-dessus. Et puis elle avait sa baguette. Sans plus de réflexion elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait, mais à en juger par la position de la lune cela devait bien faire plusieurs heures ! La neige avait commencé à tomber. Hermione, qui ne portait que la chemise et la jupe de son uniforme, grelottait sans même s'en apercevoir. Le froid était le dernier de ses soucis, et même s'il commençait à la faire terriblement souffrir Hermione s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait c'était Ron … Ron et son secret. Ses pensées toujours tournées vers lui, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle marchait lentement, son regard rivé sur les lumières. Mais soudain le sol se retira sous ses pieds. Avec quelques pierres qui étaient au bord du vide, Hermione dégringola de plusieurs mètres.

Malgré une multitude de blessures d'où s'échappaient des filets de sang Hermione se releva sans attendre ; en fait sa douleur morale estompait en grande partie sa douleur physique. Puis elle ne devait pas perdre les lumières.

Les lumières ….

elles avaient disparu !

Hermione se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Elle scrutait l'obscurité pour les trouver,elles n'avaient pas pu partir, en la laissant là, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, perdu au cœur de la forêt interdite ! Mais elle ne vit rien. Enfin … presque rien.

Elle du écarquiller les yeux pour s'assurait qu'elle n'hallucinait pas suite à sa violente chute. En face d'elle, plus loin, dans le gouffre peu profond mais très large ou elle était tombée, quelque chose apparaissait. Comme un mirage tout était d'abord très flou, les lignes de ce qui semblait être un château ondulaient devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes Hermione pu distinguer très clairement la forme rectiligne qui s'était dressée devant elle. C'était un gigantesque château, avec une multitude de tours rectangulaires qui s'élevaient jusqu'aux nuages noirs de neige. On n'en voyait pas la fin. Quelques vitraux laissaient s'échapper une douce lumière multicolore. Mais à part ça tout était noir. Une double porte de plusieurs mètres de hauteur commençait à s'ouvrir plus loin dans les ténèbres, avec un bruit de pierre frottée sur la terre, intensifié par le vide qui renvoyait plusieurs échos. Si ce château semblait maléfique à l'extérieur, il n'en était pas de même à l'intérieur. Le couloir, très large était parcouru par un magnifique tapis rouge. Des lanternes accrochaient aux murs projetaient une douce lumière. Mais surtout elles procuraient une indescriptible chaleur. A peine Hermione avait-elle franchi les portes, qu'une chaleur extérieure mais aussi intérieure s'empara d'elle. Même ses vêtements trempaient par la neige étaient devenus chauds et réconfortants. Hermione se sentait mieux. Et même si ses blessures continuaient à la faire souffrir, dans ce château elle se sentait bien. Elle commençait petite à petit à reprendre ses esprits.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ! _s'interrogea Hermione_. Pfffffff_ _Toi et tes idées farfelues. Franchement réciter une formule pour te projeter dans l'esprit de Ron…ça m'étonnerait que se soit son esprit çà. Ou alors le pauvre est complètement paumé … remarque … ça changerait pas de d'habitude !»_

Hermione commença à avancer, elle boitait légèrement, elle avait dû se fouler la cheville. Le couloir de l'entrée menait à une immense salle. Comme à l'extérieur avec les tours, on ne voyait pas jusqu'ou s'élevait le plafond. Pourtant il devait bien s'arrêter quelque part non ? Sinon où étaient les pièces du dessus ! Hermione monta les grands escaliers situaient de l'autre coté de la pièce. L'endroit était désert, il n'y avait absolument rien ; aucun meuble, aucune statue, aucun tableau, aucune porte ; le seul chemin possible était un étroit escalier à gauche des grandes marches que Hermione venait de monter. Elle le prit. L'escalier, qui tournait sur lui-même, l'avait mené à un autre couloir à tapis rouge, qui menait à une autre grande salle, avec un grand escalier au bout, qui une fois montait n'offrait pour seul chemin qu'un étroit escalier tournant sur lui-même. Hermione tourné en rond ! Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle montait pour atteindre le haut du château (si haut et fin il y avait) ou bien si elle restait toujours au même niveau, c'est-à-dire tout en bas ! Elle fit ce parcours plusieurs fois. Toujours rien. Agacée, fatiguée et pliant sous le poid de ses blessures qui lui faisaient de plus en plus mal Hermione décida de faire demi-tour. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle ait pris le chemin inverse elle ne trouva pas la grande porte pour sortir. Soit elle était piégée, soit elle avait bien montait les étages ? Si c'était le cas il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout, elle n'était pas là par hasard, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il y avait _là haut_. Alors finalement elle fit de nouveau demi-tour pour continuait sa « montée ».

Hermione ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps elle était dans ce château, sa montre s'était arrêté. Mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité ! Ou peut-être bien seulement cinq minutes ? C'est comme si ce château était hors du temps, impossible de savoir s'il s'écoulait ou non. Mais finalement _au bout d'un certain temps_ Hermione tomba sur une porte, dans le couloir au tapis rouge et aux chandelles. La porte était entrouverte, la lumière qui s'échapper de l'entrebâillement de la porte se reflétait sur le sol et continuait sa fuite jusqu'au mur d'en face. Hermione, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant sans grande raison apparente, poussa lentement la porte.

« Je t'attendais Hermione. »

_To be continued_

_on ne frappe ni la béta ni plutôt Milka, quoique je sais pas si ça lui feras plaisir. Dans ce cas ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en suis déjà chargé; c'est trop cruel... reviews? oui!_


	7. Chapter 7

_JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Oui je sais il m'en aura fallu du temps ! Vous avez le droit de me frapper pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à écrire la suite ! Mais tout l'monde a déjà dû connaître le syndrome de la page blanche non ? En réalité j'avais écrit une suite il y a plusieurs mois de ça…mais elle s'est perdu dans la nature ! Je l'ai égaré, vi c'est bête ! J'étais tellement dégoûtée que du coup j'ai très méchamment abandonné ma fic ! J'avais écrit un lemon…mais je ne l'ai pas réécrit…en fait je préfère vous laisser imaginer vous-même comment se passera la scène, au moins chacun l'imaginera parfaitement comme il le voudra et je n'imposerais pas ma vision des choses ! Il faut parfois laisser ses lecteurs face à leur propre imagination ! Enfin voila j'ai eu du mal mais je n'pouvais pas vous laisser sur votre fin ! Alors j'ai lu vos reviews qui m'ont donné du courage et je me suis remise à écrire !Donc après des mois d'absence voici la suite et la fin de ma fic… !Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous qui l'attendiez depuis longtemps !Je tiens aussi à préciser une erreur de datation de ma part ! J'ai dit que le chapitre 6 se passait quelques mois après le reste des autres chapitres ; en réalité ce n'est qu'un mois et demi après. (Oui parce que ils s'apprêtent à fêter noël et que dans un chapitre j'avais écrit que noël était dans plus d'un mois…enfin voilà c'est pas très important mais je tenais quand même à le préciser !) J'VOUS EMBRASSE TOUS SUPER FOREUUUH ! Merci à tous pour votre patience, merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout et merci pour toutes vos supers reviews. _

**Chapitre 7**

**Fin…**

****

****

****

« Je t'attendais Hermione. »

Hermione retint son souffle. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle lui tournait le dos et il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle…pourtant sa voix semblait raisonner dans sa tête comme s'il lui avait murmuré ces mots au creux de l'oreille…Cette voix était douce, rassurante, chaude…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme se retourna tout doucement…. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant son visage lui était familier, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…mais où ? Il était beau, extrêmement beau ! Il était très grand, il devait dépasser Hermione d'une tête au moins. Son visage était fin, mais cependant très masculin. Ses yeux, noirs et mystérieux, regardaient les choses avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait pouvoir voir à travers… Ses lèvres, fines et rouges, adressaient un sourire charmeur à Hermione. Son corps était sublime ; légèrement musclé mais pas trop, son marcel révélait la force que devaient contenir ses bras et laissait deviner de parfaits pectoraux. Il portait un jean moulant et une ceinture marron. En réalité il ressemblait à un héros de film américain !

Après l'avoir dévisagé, Hermione, toujours sur le pas de la porte, examina la pièce, comme pour vérifier qu'elle pouvait y entrer sans danger. En réalité la pièce, comme ce château et comme cet homme, était très rassurante. Mais elle était très différente de l'intérieur du château. Elle était revêtue d'une tapisserie rouge foncée sur laquelle des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient. On pouvait même apercevoir quelque fois des étoiles filantes… La pièce était bondée d'objets de toutes sortes ; tables basses, canapés, coussins, commodes, armoires, tableaux…Sur les tables étaient posées toutes sortes de coupes garnies de fruits exotiques et toutes sortes de cruches remplies de différentes liqueurs. Les armoires laissaient parfois s'échapper des bouts de tissu ; de la soie rouge, des parcelles de velours parme, des voiles argentés….Tous ces objets créaient une grande pagaille, mais il semblait y avoir un ordre dans ce désordre apparent. Un lit à baldaquin se situait au bout de la pièce, lui aussi rempli par de nombreux cousins de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Un feu brûlait à côté. Les flammes étaient si intenses que leurs ombres dansaient sur tous les murs de la pièce. Les couleurs étaient tranquillisantes et rendaient l'atmosphère chaude et apaisante. Comparativement au reste du château cette pièce contenait un plafond ! Ceci rendait l'ambiance plus…intime. Un parfum délicat volait dans l'air. Hermione inspira profondément pour tenter de déterminer les ingrédients qui pouvaient bien constituer une odeur si délectable. Le mélange de tous les fruits exotiques de la pièce se mêlait à un air pur qui ne semblait émaner de nul part. Ajouté à cela, flottait dans l'air un parfum non méconnu d'Hermione, qui devait être celui de l'inconnu ; c'était le parfum de Ron…

Doucement l'inconnu s'approcha d'elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle savait que cet homme ne lui voulait aucun mal. Puis…elle le désirait… Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se livrer à lui sans aucune pudeur. Elle était en confiance. Ses baisers lui rappelaient ceux de Ron, ils lui rappelaient sa tendresse, sa patience, son attention. Alors qu'il l'embrassait Hermione sentait un bien être intense s'emparer d'elle. Cet homme la guérissait…. En effet ses blessures avaient entièrement disparues. Ses blessures physiques mais également morales. Elle se sentait plus sereine face à la douleur, plus forte. Pour la première fois depuis que Ron l'avait quitté un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

L'inconnu pris lentement la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit…Sans la moindre résistance elle se laissa transporter vers ce moment de plaisir qu'il voulait lui offrir et auquel elle désirait s'adonner. Couchés sur le lit, il commença à la déshabiller et à couvrir son corps de baisers…

Alors il lui fit l'amour comme jamais elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer. Et elle, elle lui fit l'amour avec autant de passion qu'elle l'aurait fait à Ron… Ron…c'est à lui qu'elle pensait…. Tout chez cet inconnu lui rappelait l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ; son odeur si particulière, ses mains si viriles et pourtant si tendres, sa façon de la regarder et de la supplier… C'est à Ron qu'elle avait fait l'amour ce soir là….

Comme si elle l'avait pensé tellement fort que son souhait c'était réalisé, c'est Ron qu'elle vit en train de l'embrasser. C'est le visage de Ron qui avait pris les traits de l'inconnu ! Hermione ne fut pas surprise, elle ne se demanda même pas comment cette transformation avait pu se produire, elle fut simplement heureuse. C'était comme si elle savait que depuis le début Ron se dissimilait derrière cet inconnu… Elle lui sourit…elle se sentait si bien, elle avait retrouvé son amour perdu…

« Hermione…pardonne moi…je t'aime… »

Hermione aurait voulu passé l'éternité dans ce lieu si parfait, coupé du monde. Elle si sentait bien, à l'abri de tout. Elle aura voulu passé l'éternité dans les bras de Ron, comme ces nuits où ils ne fermaient jamais l'œil simplement pour profiter de la respiration de l'autre le plus de temps possible…. Mais à l'instant même où elle le serrait de toutes ses forces elle le sentit lui échapper. Elle se sentit soudain disparaître ; la chaleur du corps de son amant laissait place à un froid glacial, la pièce se resserrait autour d'elle, les lumières ondulaient et se dissipaient, un gouffre se creusait sous son être…

Brutalement elle heurta le sol de la salle commune. Elle était allongée à côté des canapés, face à la cheminée…. Elle était de nouveau habillée. Elle se sentait soudain très lourde…très…réelle. Comme sortie tout droit d'un rêve…Ici tout semblait si agressif et menaçant. Elle fut saisie d'une migraine.

L'horloge indiquait 9h23…il ne s'était donc écoulé que 20 minutes entre cet instant et le moment ou elle avait prononcé la formule ! C'était impossible…il lui avait semblé être parti des heures !

« Hermione ? »

« Ron ?...mais tu…tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle avec Harry ? »

« Non, je n'me sentais pas très bien, j'étais venu m'allonger…je me suis endormi …et un rêve très étrange m'a réveillé ! »

Il baissa la tête, comme honteux du rêve qu'il venait de faire… Il quitta alors la pièce sans même adresser un regard à Hermione.

« _un rêve… ?_ »

Hermione commençait à comprendre…

La formule…..elle devait la projeter dans l'esprit de Ron, mais si Ron était endormi…il était fort probable qu'elle ai été envoyée dans son rêve ! En réalité elle n'avait pas dû quitter la salle commune…Elle n'avait pas bougé, son corps était resté couché sur le sol tandis que son esprit vagabondait à son grès dans le rêve de Ron ! Pourtant tout semblait si réel…oui…c'est bien ce que l'on se dit à chaque fois que l'on sort d'un rêve pensa t'elle ! On ne sait jamais que l'on rêve jusqu'au moment où l'on ouvre les yeux. Oui, tout paraissait logique maintenant. Elle avait _vécu_ son rêve exactement au même moment que lui ! La formule lui avait juste permis de _contrôler_ ses mouvements, de garder la conscience de ses gestes… Ron tant qu'à lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Pour lui ce rêve était parfaitement normal.

Excepté Hermione, tous les éléments du rêve de Ron avaient été extrait de son inconscient ; Hermione se souvenait que le nuage de lumière était la seul chose qui parvenait à sortir de la baguette de Ron lors du sortilège du Patronus que Harry tentait de lui apprendre depuis quelques semaines maintenant, le playboy américain qui était si familier à Hermione provenait tout droit d'un film hollywoodien ! En effet les gryffondors c'étaient tous réunis la veille dans la grande salle pour regarder ce film sur l'ordinateur portable moldu que Seamus avait reçu pour noël et qu'il brandissait fièrement. Tant qu'au château et aux escaliers sans fin ils étaient des éléments récurrents des cauchemars !

C'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve que le temps n'existait plus, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve que tout était si dénué de sens. Et si cet homme lui avait fait l'amour…c'est uniquement parce que Ron le voulait, Ron la désirait, il n'avait jamais cessé de la désirer… elle le savait maintenant. Il l'aimait toujours…il le lui avait dit…

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à sa question…Pourquoi du jour au lendemain Ron avait mis fin à leur relation… ? Pourquoi durant le mois fabuleux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble Hermione l'avait senti s'éloigner d'elle petit à petit ? Pourquoi l'avait t-il repoussé… ?

« RON…. »

Hermione s'était précipitée dans le couloir et lui courrait après. S'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle sache.

« MAIS ENFIN C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ! »

Ron s'arrêta net et se retourna doucement vers elle…Hermione ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, elle était trop fatiguée, trop en colère, trop triste pour continuer à jouer cette comédie. Elle était en larmes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça Ron ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ! »

« C'est comme ça c'est tout, je te l'ai dit ça ne marchera jamais entre nous ! » Ron abattu et résigné repris sa route vers la grande salle.

« NON ! Tu n'as pas l'droit… Tu n'as pas l'droit de me faire ça ! Tu n'peux pas me quitter sans la moindre explication valable. Mais enfin tu n'grandira donc jamais ? »

« C'est parce que j'ai grandi que je te laisse Hermione. Tu seras bien plus heureuse sans moi. Tu est tellement belle…pleins de mecs se bousculent à tes pieds…tu en trouveras des biens meilleurs que moi… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, je n'les vois pas ces mecs…je n'vois que toi, tu n'le sais donc pas depuis l'temps ! »

« Hermione je… »

Ron semblait livrer un combat intérieur avec lui-même…devait t'il lui avouer le fond de sa pensée… ? Mais s'il le faisait il ne pourrait plus se battre, il ne pourrait plus se battre contre ses sentiments, il ne pourrait plus se battre contre lui-même ! Il se connaissait il ne pourrait plus se retenir de revenir vers elle.

Un long silence s'installa dans le couloir. Seul les sanglots d'Hermione venaient le troubler.

Alors finalement Ron pris une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau…

« Hermione, si je t'ai quitté, c'est uniquement parce que mon amour pour toi est trop fort ! »

Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Ses dernières larmes ruisselaient encore lentement le long de ses joues roses. Elle fronça les sourcils ;

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! »

« Oh mais bien sur que si ça en a ! … Je savais que tu n'comprendrais pas ! Je tiens tellement à toi… ! Si jamais un jour je venais à te perdre…je n'le supporterais pas ! Alors je préfère arrêter là tout de suite, avant que ça ne devienne réellement sérieux… »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi… ! Tu m'éloigne de toi…tu me refuses ton cœur, uniquement de peur qu'un jour je te le brise… Ron tu t'es brisé ton cœur tout seul ! Moi je n'l'aurais jamais fait, je t'aime trop pour ça… »

« Oh mais c'est tellement simple de dire ça maintenant…Mais le jour où tu rencontrera quelqu'un de mille fois mieux que moi et que tu t'apercevras combien moi je suis nul tu… »

« Oui tu es nul tu as parfaitement raison ! Arrêtes avec ton complexe d'infériorité à la noix ou je… »

« Ou quoi ? Hermione tu es tellement merveilleuse je n'veux que ton bonheur et je sais que tu mérites mieux que moi ! Moi je n'suis rien… »

« Mais il est avec toi mon bonheur ! Parce que le bonheur ça tiens a un rien… ! … Ron est ce que tu t'rends compte combien c'est illogique ! C'est comme si quelqu'un pensait « je vais forcément mourir un jour, alors ça ne sert à rien que je vive, donc je vais me jeter d'une falaise sur le champs » ! Dans les deux cas Ron cette personne est condamnée à mourir! Elle a juste le choix de vivre ou non avant sa mort ! Toi dans les deux cas tu auras le cœur brisé, et encore ce n'est pas sûr ! Tu as le choix de fuir tout de suite et de ne jamais vivre réellement…ou alors tu as le choix de prendre le risque d'être heureux et de vivre une merveilleuse histoire avec moi. La vie est faite de risques et d'engagements…ne passe pas à côté de choses fabuleuses uniquement parce que tu as peur d'en souffrir. C'est en passant à côté de ces choses que tu souffrira le plus. Je n'veux pas que tu te réveilles un beau matin en réalisant que tu es passé à côté de ta vie… »

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur Ron… ! Mais je n'veux pas que ma vie soit guider par mes peurs…je n'veux pas que ce soit une chose aussi stupide que la peur qui m'éloigne de toi… »

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Ces paroles s'étaient échappées de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. C'est son cœur qui avait parlé et tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Ron le comprendrais.

« Tout ce que tu dis c'est bien beau mais …. »

Ron se mit à sourire. Comme résigné, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir combien ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Il s'apprêtait à contredire Hermione avec un raisonnement sans la moindre logique…mais il venait de réaliser la justesse de ses propos…

« Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux … Une fois de plus _miss je sais tout_ a encore raison…Ce que je ressens pour toi est si fort…si déstabilisant ! Je l'avoue ça me terrorise…mais je crois que ce qui serait encore plus terrifiant c'est la vie sans toi ! »

Ron semblait vouloir lui dire plein d'autre choses, des choses qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer depuis bien longtemps pour ne pas mettre en péril leur couple, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il compris que ces explications étaient inutiles ; Hermione avait compris, elle savait tout maintenant. Et elle le comprenait. Alors il s'approcha doucement d'elle…il pris son visage entre ses deux mains…Ses yeux laissaient deviner son désir, son désir de la prendre là, tout de suite, son désir de lui faire l'amour en plein milieu du couloir…Il l'embrassa passionnément, il aspirait son souffle, sa peau, son odeur, tout tournait autour d'eux et il ne savait plus très bien qui était qui car il ne formaient plus qu'un. Hermione senti l'emprise de Ron se resserrer autour de sa taille, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais repartir…

_**Fin**_

_Voila, c'est ainsi que se finit ma première fic ! Morale de l'histoire ? il faut parfois traverser bien des épreuves pour trouver l'amour, mais au bout du compte il est toujours au rendez-vous, et surtout, quand on la trouvé il ne faut pas passer à côté par simple peur d'en souffrir… Bon d'accord cette morale et cette fic ça fait très roman à l'eau de rose je vous l'accorde…mais bon ! J'espère que malgré tout vous avez aimé. Gros bisous tout l'monde, vous allez me manquer ! snif ! soyez heureux et amoureux…_;-)

_Note de Surimi: ouah, c'est fini? réellement fini? over, rideau? ouah! Elle a intérêt à écrire une nouvelle fic (peut-être un slash? dream on!) que je puisse mettre des commentaires à la fin, ça m'éclate! sinon, l'acteur hollywoodien, j'en mangerais bien deux au petit déjeuner, pas vous? miiiam! fais péter le Marcel! J'aurais bien aimer sinon qu'elle finisse avec Fred, histoire de punir Ron, qui est un crétin, mais il semblerait qu'ils s'aiment... c'est quoi ce concept! Depuis quand on se marie avec celui qu'on aime? Qui a osé dire que je devrais plus user le concept dans mes fics? Ingrats, va! héhé, je rigole! les happy endings c'est ce que je préfère! surtout avec plein de violons, et une odeur de citron! Une review pour bénir la fic terminée?_


End file.
